Fight for us
by annutorres
Summary: Regina and Emma eventually fall in love. They get married after a few years and now, they're great mothers for their seventeen years old son, Henry. What happens when Regina does something that could possibly ruin her relationship with her wife and break their family ? Lots and lots of flashbacks and even a little bit of their future.
1. Shouting

**New concept.. I don't know, I'm going to write some chapters for this story and then we'll see if you guys like it. I know it's a short chapter, but I didn't have much time today and I wanted to put it up today ! Let me think what you guys think about this..**

**Regina and Emma fall in love and get married. What happens when Regina makes something that Emma cannot forget ?**

"What are you doing ? Stop it ! Where are you going ?"

I got up from our bed in a rush and I'm now putting random stuff in a bag, I'm trying not to cry in front of her, but it's really hard. I run downstairs and take my keys, I open the front door and walk away, slamming the door behind my back. I'm still wearing my pajamas, but I really don't care, I start running, because I can hear that she's running to catch me. Fortunately, I'm faster than her.

"Emma !" She calls out. "Emma, come on. Stop running ! Can we talk ?"

I stop in the middle of the road and turn around to face her. She's slowly approaching, probably scared of me.

"Emma."

She looks at me for what feels like an eternity. I need her to explain what's going on but, at the same time, I just want her to shut up.

"Talk."

"I... I am sorry. I know this shouldn't have happened and I know I hurt you. I made a mistake, but we can fix things. You can't run away, not for this. Please.. Just think about it, I know I made a mistake, but it was not meant to hurt you. We can get over this, we can fix our relationship. Think about me, think about our son !"

"Don't.

Don't bring Henry in this, Regina. Just don't.

You should have thought about Henry before sleeping with that man !" My voice is probably too loud.

I can't take it anymore. I've tried so hard not to break down in front of her, but it's just too much. She's used to seeing me as a strong and independent woman and know she's seeing my weakness. We stay like this for several minutes, she just looks at me crying and I stare at the ground. It's late at night, maybe four a.m and we're standing in the middle of the road. I just don't understand why this is happening to me, to us. I love her so much and it's been so difficult to open up to her.. But when she confessed her feelings to me I was just.. Surprised and extremely pleased. We kept it a secret for kinda a long time, we didn't want people to talk, we didn't want Henry to know.. After a year we told him and we decided to come out to the whole population of Storybrooke. Henry was excited about our relationship, he was happy to have both his moms with him. Mary Margaret kept saying that it was wrong and that Regina was mean and that she'd end up hurting me. The evil queen and the savior, married for life. I didn't care about what people thought about us, I was happy, Henry was happy and Regina was happy... It was all that mattered to me.

"Emma... Calm down.." She whispers.

She walks towards me and hugs me. I place my head under her head, before realizing what's going on.

"Shit... Get off me !" I scream, even louder than before. "Don't touch me, ever again !" I turn around to walk away again, but she grabs my arm. I slowly turn around.

"You ruined everything. You ruined our wedding and our relationship, you broke our family. You didn't think about Henry, you didn't think about me, you didn't think about us... Regina, there's nothing that you can do to fix this. It's just too much for me, I can't forgive you and be with you again after being cheated on. You preferred a one night stand over me, over our MARRIAGE !"

"I... It wasn't a one night stand, Emma."


	2. Staring

**I don't even know if you guys actually like this story... But I do, so I kept writing it ! If you do like it (or even if you don't) please let me know ! **

I feel my body shaking and I know my skin just turned into a weird shade of white. Her words are bouncing back and forth in my head, while my mouth isn't able to pronounce any kind of word.

"It wasn't a one night stand, Emma."

I'm staring at her, my heart is broken and my world is falling apart. I have too many questions to ask and, at the same time, too many particulars I don't wanna know. She's waiting for me to talk, but it's too hard to even think about what I should say. I would have never expected this to happen to me, to us. It's four a.m and we're standing in the middle of the road, staring at each other. It's unbelievable.

"What is that supposed to mean ?"

She just stares at me. "Oh." I whisper. "I get it. You love him, don't you ?"

I'm waiting.

I'm waiting for an answer that could possibly tear my heart apart. One night stand is disrespectful towards your significant other, but having a relationship and being committed to another person while you're married is much worse.

"No, no, no, Emma !" She suddenly says. She looks like she has just been awaken from a dream. "I don't.

I love you, Emma."

I wish I could believe her. I feel her words cutting my skin like razor blades and her eyes feel like lemon juice in my wounds. My heart's aching and my body just wants to collapse on the ground.

"Leave me alone."

She's crying and it's still weird to see her like this. She always plays the strong woman part and, whenever she cries, I feel like hugging and kissing her until she feels better. Now, I just wish I could hug her and kiss away her pain. She's hurt because she regrets what she did to me, but I can't get over this. A cheating is overwhelming. She basically told me that she has a relationship with this guy... There's no room for me in her life. Not anymore.

"Emma, please." She grabs mu arm again. "Let me explain."

I look at her. "No." She lets me go."Not now. I need some time. Tell Henry that I had to work early... We'll figure out what to do afterwards."

I walk away, leaving her speechless. I start wandering around, I'm not sure where I should go. I don't want her to explain, I kinda don't want to know what happened or who was worth enough to make our marriage fall apart. I don't understand why she would do this. She perfectly knows that it took me a long time to trust her and she decided to ruin everything anyways. After a while, I find myself in front of my parents' house. I ring the bell twice and wait patiently outside their door. I know it's late, but I'm helpless and I don't know where else I should go. My father opens the door and stares at me for a few seconds before talking. My eyes are red and puffy, my cheeks are covered in tears and I'm still shaking.

"Emma, honey !" He says, surprised. He hugs me before letting me in. I feel kinda safe whenever he hugs me, because he holds me tight... I perfectly understand why he does this, he's still scared he might lose me again. He makes me sit down on the couch. "What the hell happened to you ?"

"I.. euh, Regina cheated on me."

I suddenly gets up. "MARY MARGARET !" He yells. He sits back down and hugs me. "I'm so sorry honey.. You don't deserve this."

I rest my head on his shoulder, knowing how much I need to sleep. "MARY MARGARET" he yells again. After a while, I see her coming downstairs. She's yawning and looks evidently annoyed.

"David, for God's sake.. OH GOD." She runs towards me and hugs me tight. "What happened to my baby ?"

I can't talk anymore, I don't want to explain. It's just too much, the whole thing's overwhelming.

"Regina cheated on her."

"SHE DID WHAT ?"

I knew this would happen. She hates Regina, she really does and she has never accepted me dating her. I still remember when I told her..

_"Mary Margaret, we need to talk." _

_"Yeah, sure Emma" She is smiling, as always._

_"There's something that I need to tell you." I take a deep breath."I've been hiding this from you for a quite long time. I know you won't accept it and I am sorry if this is going to make me a disappointment for you.. But you're my mother after all and you deserve to know." I look at her._

_"I'm never going to see you as a disappointment, Emma. I love you, no matter what." She hugs me._

_"I'm in love." Her smile grows bigger as she hugs me tighter. _

_"Yes !" She screams. "I'm so happy to hear this ! Why would you hide it from me ? Who is he ?" She's curious, I can see that in her eyes._

_"Because it's a she." I stop. "And because of who she is." I'm shaking now, the difficult part has yet to come. I knew she would be happy to know that I have finally found somebody and I perfectly knew that she wouldn't care about this person's sex... But what about her identity ?_

_"Emma, I don't have any kind of.."_

_"It's Regina." I interrupt her._

_She looks at me in disbelief. This actually is a disappointment, I should have kept it for myself. _

_"Are you joking ? This is not even funny, Emma. It's sick." Her smile slowly disappears. _

_"I'm not joking, I love her. I do, Mary Margaret."_

_I know she just wishes she could run away and forget everything. She wants this to be a lie, a joke... But it's none of them._

_"I can't believe this is happening. How could you make it happen ?"_

_"I didn't make it happen. It happened and I just couldn't stop it ! You should understand what I am trying to say here.."_

_"Are you comparing your father and I with you and Regina ?" She sighs. "EMMA SHE TRIED TO KILL ALL OF US._

_MORE THAN ONCE !"_

_She doesn't know what to say anymore and I don't know how to react. We just stare at each other for a few minutes, we both know that things are not going to change._

_"You know what it means to be in love, to be truly in love. You can't stop it, Mary Margaret !"_

_"I know you can't. But what you can do is stay away from the person you love, if her name's Regina THE EVIL QUEEN Mills ! Emma, honey... I love you and I always will, but you can't trust her and I won't let her ruin your life too." She's worried and it shows, even if she's trying to lower her voice. Her face's covered in tears and I didn't expect her to be this upset. I knew she would probably get mad because Regina's been mean towards her, but she made amend and I don't see evil in her. I can't see evil in her._

_"I tried. I tried to stay away from her. One day she came to my office and she explained her feelings for me and... i felt the same. I knew we belonged together. My heart is hers, Mary Margaret." I smile, not even realizing what's going on. "She makes me happy, like nobody has ever done. I've never felt like this before and it's amazing... Our love is powerful and, believe me, I know that she loves me as much as I love her. She won't hurt me, I trust her. The only thing that can hurt me right now is being away from her and I really need you to understand this."_

_She looks at me for a while. I'm waiting, I'm hoping... _

_"You remind me of myself._

_A young Snow White talking about her prince Charming."_


	3. Protecting

"I should have listened to you both. You didn't trust her, you warned me... But, as stubborn as I am, I didn't listen to you and now I am paying the consequences of my choice."

"I am so sorry, Emma. I promise you'll find a way to fix your marriage and, if you don't, you'll get over her." She kisses my forehead. "Stay strong, honey. We'll be right here. Next to you, where we belong."

How am I going to tell her that I'm not willing to forgive Regina ? What she did wasn't a one night stand for fun, she wasn't just angry at me once and did this to hurt me... She fell in love with him and there is no way to get back to our old selves. We're just not meant to be. I can't believe I just thought that... Regina was supposed my true and only love, she was supposed to be my happy ending.

"I don't think I want to." I simply say.

My father stares at me and my mother just doesn't understand what I just said. She's seen me fighting for Regina for so long... I have tried to make them accept this kind of love for several years and now I am standing in front of them, admitting that I'm not willing to go on with this. I spent years trying to make them accept Regina's presence in my life and I was surprised when she asked me to marry her... Because I was sure she had to ask my father's permission first. It's still weird in my opinion but it's everyday business for people coming from the Enchanted Forest.

"Emma, you just need some time..." Snow begins.

"She told me that it wasn't a one night stand." I cut her off.

"What ?" She screams while getting up and going back to her room. Dad follows her and I might have a hint on what they're doing. When I see them coming back downstairs, I understand that I actually had the right feeling. I get up and ask :

"Where the hell do you think you're going like this ?" I look at them and start laughing. I don't even know if I'm still crying or whatever, but now I have this mixture of feelings filling up my heart and soul. "You know you can't use those in here."

"Of course we can. It's like being in the Enchanted Forest now."

I can't believe they're really doing this, it's still weird for me to think about them as Snow White and Prince Charming... It's still weird to picture myself as a princess and the Queen's wife.

"Mom, dad..." I sigh. "You still remember that she actually is the Queen, don't you ?"

They nod, but mom's pride comes out of her heart screaming. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE QUEEN AND IT'S HER FAULT IF I AM NOT."

"I wasn't talking about the throne. I know it belongs to you, mom.

She still has her powers, don't you forget that. I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me and I don't want either of you to hurt her ! You can go and talk to her if you really need to, but your sword and your bow are staying here with me. Am I clear ?"

They nod, but I know that this is hard for them. I know that they're just trying to protect me, but hurting her isn't going to make me feel any better.

"I am going." Snow blurts out, before slamming the door behind her back. David hugs me before following her.

I sit back on the couch, placing my head in my hands. I start crying again out of despair. How did we end up like this ? I would have never expected my parents to go after her with swords and bows... Well, it has happened a lot in their past, but this is a completely different life. Regina's not the Evil Queen anymore, she's my wife, for God's sake and I won't let anything bad happen to her. I don't care, I know what she did to me, I'm aware that she doesn't love me anymore... **But I do**. **I love her as much as I did last night when I kissed her goodnigh**t. It feels weird to be here tonight, I know I don't belong here. This place has been my house for a quite long time (considering my normal habits when it comes to houses) and sometimes I kinda miss it, but living with Regina makes every single thing special. When we decided to move in together, I began feeling somehow pressed by her presence. I knew it was normal, because I felt the same when I started living with Mary Margaret, I'm just not used to being around people. Now that I am actually used to it, everything is special whenever she's around. When I wake up, she's already up, in the kitchen, making breakfast for Henry and I and she has probably already drank her second or third coffee. When she sees me coming from our bedroom she smiles at me and kisses me. I hate waking up in an empty bed, but I know that she wakes up pretty early and I don't wanna ruin her morning routing just to feel comfortable. When I get up, she has already taken a shower and she's ready to leave the house, even if I am the first one to go to work. She just likes to take care of us in the morning, she perfectly knows that Henry and I don't even know how we're supposed to put our shoes on in the morning.

_REGINA'S POV._

_I am still in the middle of the road, my dear Emma ran away from me. Well, I made her run away from me and now I am standing here, my heart broken, my face covered in warm tears. I cannot move, I do not want to move. I cannot go back to the mansion, that is **our hose**. Our bed smells like her, her clothes are still hanging in the wardrobe. She is right, I did ruin everything. I do not even understand why this had to happen to us. She is the person I have been waiting for my whole life... After Daniel, I thought I could not be happy anymore, but when Emma appeared in my life...** I knew she was the one**. I knew we were meant to end up together and I knew that my life had no meaning without her and Henry. I fought for her and I always will, I will never stop, because I desperately need her back ! She ran away from me a few minutes ago and I can still see her turning around to walk away from me... I promised I would have never hurt her, I promised I would have never abandoned her... And now, look at me. Look at what I did. I promised I would protect her and now I am the one she needs to be protected from._

_"Regina !" I can hear somebody calling my name, but I cannot recognize this person's voice. I can hear steps approaching, but there's just too much for in the air. When I begin to realize who this might be, it's too late. _

_"Alright, Regina. Play the strong one." I think while wiping away all the tears from my face. I'm ready to fight, Snow._


	4. Destroying

**So, I thought to add a little flashback from Regina's side... Hope you guys like it !**

"Regina !" I was right. "What did you do ?"

"Just tell me that she's okay." I ask her, still crying.

"Are you kidding me ? You destroyed my daughter ! I knew you weren't enough for her, I knew you would eventually hurt her... And, may I be damned, I was right."

My heart breaks.

Her eyes are filled with anger and I know that she would probably kill me if she could. Luckily for me, Charming's right behind her, ready to stop her from hitting me. He's looking at me too, but I don't see anger in his eyes, I can only see disgust. He can express so many things just with his eyes and Emma can do that to... His expression, his eyes right now, make me think about an afternoon we shared together.

_I have been staring at the phone for a quite long time, I think I should just grab it and dial that freaking number. I'm home alone and I still have four hours before having both Emma and Henry back home. Our lives __became easier since Emma agreed to move in with us, I love having her here every single day. Before doing this, we had many problems because we could not just sleep at each other's place, even because she was still living with her parents and then we didn't know how to deal with Henry's presence._

_"Oh come on, Regina." I say out loud, being home alone has this kind of perks. "Take the damn phone."_

_It is silly, the Evil Queen is not even able to make a phone call, even if it is basically the easiest thing in the whole world. I finally decide to grab it and dial his number. While waiting for him to pick up, I feel my body begin to shake._

_"David Nolan." Well, it was about time._

_"David, it's Regina, I just..."_

_"What happened ?" He interrupts me. "Is she okay ?"_

_Yes, glad to hear you too, David. He hates me, he still does... This is going to be more difficult than expected. I take a deep breath to calm myself down._

_"She is fine. Don't worry. I just need to talk to you."_

_"When ? And about what ?" He sounds extremely annoyed and impatient._

_"Sooner rather than later." I firmly answer._

_He understands that this might be something serious or, at least, I hope he does. "Fine. I'll be there in a while."_

_He hungs up without even letting me react to what he just said. Well, I just needed him to come here, alone. Why is it so difficult to do this kind of things ? I am the Queen, this shouldn't be this hard._  
><em>When he finally rings the bell, I begin getting kind of anxious. I take a deep breath and try to look as normal as I could possibly look right now. I open the door with a big smile on my face.<em>

_"Oh well." he says. "What exactly do you need ?"_

_I need to keep calm, I cannot lose my temper and get angry at him for this. I know he is just teasing me, he knows that I'm kind of quick-tempered. Why is he doing this ?_

_"Fancy a drink ?"_

_"I'm good, thanks." He says, while sitting on the couch. Emma has been living here with me for about five months now, but it is the first time David actually happens to sit on that couch. He has never been here before today, he used to come here every once in a while for business, but he has never been here since Emma moved in. He starts looking at all the pictures we put on the walls and on the coffee table and then he starts staring at me._

_"So, I guess you asked me to come here because you need something, don't you ?"_

_"I... Well, I actually need to ask you a thing."_

_He looks at me, curious. "What's that ?"_

_"I love Emma and you do know that, don't you ?" He nods. "Well, I thought about this for a while and I was sure I wanted to do this even before asking her to move in with me. I know this might even sound odd, but we are both royals and we come from a land where this happens to be normal and, even if here this is kind of outdated, I like traditions and I want you to know this, I need your blessing to do this." I take a deep breath and keep looking at him, knowing he already knows what I am going to ask him. "I want to ask her to marry me, David."_

_He looks at me, but doesn't answer. He grabs a picture of me and Emma from the coffee table and gives it to me. "Do you remember when I took this picture ?"_

_"Indeed."_

_"Well, that was the day I understood you were the one my daughter was going to marry. It was the day I understood I was going to hear you saying exactly what you just said. Anyways, the Queen doesn't need my blessing to marry my daughter."_

_"Yes, I do. I might even be the Queen, but I am nobody in front of you._

_ I love her and I want to take care of her for the rest of my life, because I can't feel complete if she's not around." I look at him and I suddenly know he accepts me in his family. There's something in his eyes that tells me that our past does not matter anymore and that he only cares for my future with his daughter. I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction, but I am beyond happy to know that he actually wants me to marry her._

_"You have my blessing. Make her extraordinarily happy, because that's all that matters to me right now." _

_We both get up and I offer my hand, but he hugs me instead. "Welcome to the Charming family." He teases._

_"Wait, maybe she's not even willing to marry me."_

_"Oh, believe me Regina. She is."_

_He walks away, leaving me with a huge smile on my face and my heart exploding out of joy. _

"This reminds me of our past, Regina. You trying to destroy my life and my happiness, willing to ruin everybody's else's life just to separate me and David from our daughter... You didn't make it, is this some kind of revenge ? Are you trying to destroy her in order to hurt me ?"

"Are you even serious ? I am not that person anymore. I love Emma, I really do and you both know that I do. I hate myself for what I did to her, I didn't mean to hurt her... It just... It happened and there's no going back. Your daughter is the person I have been looking for my whole life, she is the true love of my life and nobody will ever change this. We're meant to be together and I'd do anything in my power to go back in time and stop myself.."

"What the hell did you do ?" She asks, angrily.

"That's none of your business, Mary Margaret."

"My daughter's my business !" She slaps me. "You're lucky she made me leave my freaking bow at home."


	5. Remembering

Am I losing you now ?

I could use some sleep, but I just can't stop thinking about Regina's words. Maybe I could just take some kind of sleeping pill, maybe those would make me feel better for a while. I walk towards my parents' bathroom and check their medicine chest. I find something that could help me and swallow a pill. Maybe two would make a better job. I go back to the living room and sit on the couch, hoping to fall asleep as fast as I possibly can. I gotta be lucky tonight.  
>When I wake up, it's almost ten a.m. I'm satisfied, the perks of taking sleeping pills : no chances to have nightmares. Five long hours without thinking about her.<p>

**Oh, crap. I just did.**

I get up from the couch and find a note from my parents on the counter.

"Emma,

When we came back you were finally sleeping, we didn't want to bother you. Dad is taking your place at the station till you need him to and I needed to go to school kinda early this morning. Care to join us for lunch at Granny's ? We'll be there at around midday.

Love

Mom&Dad"

I smile, holding their note. I'm not used to this, I've never had parents leaving notes for me... They would normally just leave.

I need to go back to the mansion, I'm pretty sure Regina will already be in her office by now. She normally leaves the house at around 8.30 a.m, let's just hope she did the same thing today. I eat some cereals and then decide I'd better take a shower before going outside, I look like I've been ran over by a bus. I turn the water on and undress myself. As soon as I feel the warm water running on my body, I start crying again. I really need to try and fix myself, because it's already too hard. **I'm thinking about Henry**, he's going to suffer a lot because of this and it's heartbreaking to know that he won't ever accept this situation between me and Regina. I wish we could just hide the whole thing from him, I just wish we could protect him from every single thing that could possibly hurt him and, this time, the thing that's going to hurt him it's Regina and I. I wear my jeans and a blue t-shirt, then put on my red leather jacket. I grab my keys and slowly walk back home. I look for Regina's car but, luckily, it's not there. I walk towards the front door and unlock it, as soon as I enter the house, I feel at home. It's weird, this house just smells like us. It smells like... Love, like family. I can perfectly recognize her perfume in here... I simply love it and it makes me smile and think about her. I already miss this place.

_"Emma, can we please talk ?" Woah, she scared me._

_"Yeah, sure !" I kiss her. I can smell her perfume, I just love it. She kisses me back and then sits in the chair next to mine. She's tried for so long to make my office look... Girlish, I'd say.. She didn't succeed. It still makes me laugh to look at her office and compare it to mine. _

_"I w-w-was just t-t-thinking t-t-that maybe we c-c-could... You know" She stammers_

_"What ?" What is she talking about ? "Regina, what's wrong ? Why are you so agitated ?"_

_She looks at me and grabs both my hands to hold them. It might sound weird, but it feels like she's trying to protect me with this little gesture. I don't know why, but I feel safe whenever she's around me._

_"I t-t-thought..."_

_"Regina, honey." I kiss her again. This time I am the one to hold her hands. "Calm down and tell me what you were thinking about."_

_"Ithoughtwecouldmoveintogether." I smile at this. It's super cute to see an anxious Regina, it always makes me laugh to see that I am still the only one capable to make her nervous. It makes me understand how much she cares about me._

_"You do ?"_

_She blushes and then nods._

_"I do to." I tell her. I kiss her once again and I love seeing and feeling her smile on my lips. It's just amazing whenever she smiles while we're kissing, it just spreads a weird feeling of warmth and passion... Love and commitment. _

I realize what I am actually doing after a while. I'm standing next to the door, my head in my hands and my face covered in tears. I don't deserve this. I walk upstairs and grab some of my stuff, when I look at the bed I notice something peculiar. It's looks exactly the way it looked last night when I got up, she didn't sleep. I run downstairs and walk away from my own house, I don't wanna risk meeting her right now, I know she'll probably come back for lunch and it's already midday. I head to Granny's, to find my parents already there waiting for me. They both greet me.

"So, how are you ?" Mom asks.

"I'm good, I guess." I just say. She looks at me and analyses me, I hate it when she does this. "Mom, stop." Dad starts talking and saves the situation, as always. He knows that sometimes I just need space for myself and, whenever I need this kind of space, he just tries to talk about something I might like, or simply something different. He starts talking about Anton, because he's doing a great job with the new beans he's been cultivating in the last year.

"Hopefully, we'll be able to go back to the Enchanted Forest."

I don't even wanna argue this, I don't even care anymore. Storybrooke, Enchanted Forest, Boston... Yeah, whatever. I don't give a damn. As long as Henry's happy... We can live wherever he prefers, even if I really believe he'd like to go back in the Enchanted Forest. They both look at me, they probably want me to react in some way.

"Yeah, great."

"We could go back even tomorrow." He adds.

"How ?" I ask him.

"The beans actually do work. Anton and I tried them once... And they work. The problem is that your mother and I refuse to go back till the whole town is ready to. We can't quite understand why, but not everybody wants to go back. They like it in here and they obviously do not know that we can actually go back whenever we want to." He explains, both to mom and I.

Great. Awesome. Spectacular.

"Regina'd like to go back. We've been fighting a lot about that." Oh, this might be awkward, they don't know how to answer to me now. They say nothing, saved by Ruby bringing us our plates. They simply smile at me and thank her. I'm not exactly hungry, but I'm going to eat anyways... I don't want mom to get started with her mom monologue !


	6. Touching

What am I exactly supposed to tell him ?

"Hey, kid... Mama and I are splitting up because she chose a random guy over me."

Yeah, that could do the job.

I got to his school pretty early, staying at my parents' place was making me too nervous, I just had too much time to think. So now I am standing in front of my son's school, I don't think I am brave enough to talk to him about this, but I know that I'll have to. Regina always plays the strong one part but, when in front of Henry, she becomes as weak as she could possibly be. People are still amused by Regina's behavior when she's with Henry and I, she's so different. They're used to the Evil Queen, but I'm used to my lovely, beautiful wife. When I finally spot Henry in the crowd of teenagers I feel my heart bouncing. I've never been this nervous.

"Hi mom." he says. I love how he always hugs me. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I know, kid... I just didn't need to stay in the office and I thought you might like a ride home."

He smiles and opens the car's door and sits next to me. "Did you see mama today ?" He asks. "She said you had to work early this morning and I figured you might have had lunch together."

"Nope... I had lunch with David and Mary Margaret."

He glares at me. "David and Mary Margaret ?" He repeats.

"Yeah."

He just nods, but I get what he's trying to say. He knows that there is something wrong. Fortunately, he knows when he's supposed to ask questions and when it's better to just shut up. It was different when he was a kid, he was just too curious, but now, being a teenager, he just pretends not to notice signals like this one. When we get home, the house's empty. He runs upstairs to play with his computer, while I decide to make myself a cup of coffee and wait for Regina to come back. When I hear the sound of her keys unlocking the door, I feel my heart racing. I try and play it cool, just looking out of the window.

"Hi.." She says. I don't even want to answer. I turn around and just nod at her.

"Henry." I call out. "Come downstairs, we need to talk !"

"What did I do ?" He shouts back.

"Just come downstairs !"

After a while, he eventually decides to come downstairs. He stops in the middle of the stairs as soon as he notices that we're both there, he knows that when this happens, there are really bad news.

"You're both here." He states. "What happened ? What's wrong ? Are you okay ?"

Regina is right behind me, silent. She's waiting for me to talk, she might even be the Evil Queen, but when it comes to bad news, she's completely unable to deal with our son.

"We should sit on the couch, honey."

He stares at me, without moving. "No. Honey ? Seriously ? You never call me that."

He's right, I never do. "Henry, please. Just sit with us."

He follows us and keeps asking question, but I know he'll never fully understand what's going on.

"It's about mama and I, Henry."

"If you're going to tell me that you're getting a divorce" he stares at me, his eyes filled with tears. "Well, I don't wanna hear that. You were both doing fine ! You were better and trying not to fight ! I know that you are tired and I know that it's hard to scream and yell every other day... But that's normal, you can't give up on your marriage !"

"We're not giving up." We both say. We glance at each other and I can actually feel that spark, that kind of warmth that only Regina's able to make me feel.

"See ? That's what I mean." He remarks. "Your love is magic and I can see that in your eyes. I see your eyes lighting up whenever you see one another and when you are together you both can't stop smiling. I don't want you to get a divorce. You can't, your love means too much. And when I say this, it's not because your divorce would hurt me, but because I know it would kill you both."

I don't know what to say. I'm crying again, because he's damn right. I know that Regina's looking at me, I can feel her eyes on my skin... She knows that I am the one who's to answer to Henry's statement.

"We're not getting divorced, kid." I grab his hand. "Not for now."

He smiles, a little reassured. "Don't hide anything from me. I'm big enough to know."

"Sure, we won't. Now... Why don't you go spend the afternoon with grams and gramps ? Mama and I need to talk." He nods and quietly goes upstairs to grab his backpack. Before leaving the house he comes back to us.

"I love you both."

Regina looks at me, she seems so helpless and vulnerable. "Are you really willing to talk to me ?" She asks.

"I need. I wish I could just forget everything you said last night and go back to our life. I desperately need to know who this person was and why he/she was worth enough to make you give up on us."

"I didn't give up on us, Emma. I never will"

This statement causes me to laugh. "Yeah, whatever. Just tell me ! Is it that hard ? Because believe me, it's harder for me." I'm attempting to keep my voice down, but I am too upset to even try and I'm miserably failing.

"Fine. Do you remember the first time I told you about going back to the Enchanted Forest ?" She asks.

"Yeah.."

I don't.

"I was really upset that night.."

"And you left." Now I do remember. We were fighting over some stupid beans and she just disappeared for like three or four hours, because she needed time.

"That night I went back to the Enchanted Forest."

No, she didn't. I feel my jaw dropping.

"Regina, why ?"

"I w-w-wanted... I n-n-needed.. I don't know." She covers her face with her hands. "I miss my castle, my kingdom."

"Regina you chose to come here. You knew what the price was."

"Yes, but you broke the curse and we were all supposed to go back there !"

"Yeah, indeed.

BUT WE DIDN'T ! Why didn't you tell me that you actually went back ?"

"Because I met someone the first night."

Here we go. She cheated on me with a fairy tale character. This world is getting everyday more absurd than expected. How did I end up living a life like this one ? I mean, I regret nothing... But isn't this quite a lot to take ? I don't wanna talk. I guess I'll just wait for her to tell me who this person was.

"It was Robin."

She didn't just say his name, did she ? She told me about him when we were still dating, because I still couldn't understand why Tink hated her.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ?!" I blurt out while angrily getting up from the couch. I know that she's scared now. "You mean like ROBIN HOOD ?! Holy shit, the Evil Queen cheated on me, the Savior, with Robin Hood ?" I feel anger growing inside my chest and I can see Regina slowly getting up from the couch and approaching.

"Emma, honey... You need to calm down."

I'm getting kinda confused, I just feel my body getting warmer and warmer. "Calm down ? Are you serious ?"

"You can't quite control your power and if you get too angry, you can hurt the two of us." She slowly walks towards me and places her hands in mine. "You need to breathe... Take your time."

"Don't touch me !" I yell and, without even realizing what's going on, I am blinded by a red bright light coming from my body and I hear a loud sound of something crashing. When it stops, I can't feel Regina's hands anymore. I blink twice and gradually come to understand what I just did.


	7. Explaining

"Regina !" I scream, before rushing next to her. "Regina, please stay with me."

I don't know what to do, she's laying in front of me, unconscious. She's been trying to teach me how to use magic for a long time, but I still can't quite control it and there is one little thing she didn't teach me. **How to deal with the mess you make**. The only thing I can do is call Mr Gold and that's exaclty what I'm gonna do. I look for my phone in my jacket and look for his contact as fast as I can. I press "call" and wait for him to pick up, but I get angry since he's not answering. I eventually decide to call Belle, knowing that she'll surely pick up.

"Yes ?" Thank God.

"Belle ? It's Emma, I need Mr Gold to come here and help me !" I am still screaming.

"What happened ?" She asks, concearned.

"No time to explain, just tell him to come over !"

I'm still holding Regina's hand, unable to let go. She's still breathing, but I don't know how long she can resist.

"Regina... Please wake up..." I whisper in her ear.

"Somebody here used their magic !" I hear a familiar voice coming from the front garden.

"Gold ! Gold !" I start calling out. "Come inside, fast !"

He doesn't even need me to go open the door, because apparently my power completely destroyed it. He kneels next to me and looks at Regina.

"What happened ?"

"I got mad." I explain. "Now please, do something ! There's no time to explain !" He grins at me, I believe he thinks I did this on purpose. I watch him as he moves his hand over Regina's body and hope to see that purple light saving my wife.

"Well, your magic appears to be rather powerful, dearie." He comments. "It's more difficult than I expected it to be."

"Can you heal her, Gold ?" I can't even breathe.

He looks at me. "Indeed, dearie."

When Regina slowly starts to open her eyes, I feel my heart glowing in joy. I kiss her on her lips and smile again. Gold eventually decides to leave us alone, this time he doesn't even remember me that magic always comes with a price, I don't even care.

"I am sorry." She whispers.

"Don't. I'm sorry, I overreacted. I really can't control my power." I help her sitting on the couch, she looks extremely hurt.

"One day you will learn how to control it, Emma. You are better at using it, though... You just need to know how to separate feelings and power... At least I know that you do not need to be protected anymore."

"I don't wanna be this powerful. It hurt you today and I still need you to protect me." We are so close... Yet so far from each other. "Do you think you can go on telling me what happened ?"

She nods. "I... I met him the night I ran away from you. We spent a few hours together, just talking. I thought it was nothing and I decided to hide it from you. I thought you were going to get mad, because he was supposed to be my true love after Daniel's death."

I know he was. I knew there was somebody else that was supposed to be where I was, next to her... But she had chosen me anyways, so why would I need to worry about him ?

"He is your true love, isn't he ?"

She starts crying and covers her eyes with both her hands. "He is not ! _You are my true love, Emma_." She manages to say through the tears. Her voice is broken and I can see that she's shaking. "I hate myself because I ruined everything for a person who means nothing to me !"

I'm trying so hard not to cry in front of her, because I know that she regrets every single thing she did with him. I'm failing, I can feel tears streaming down my face as I look at her crying her heart out for me. I almost killed her today and it was out of anger... I just... She hurt me and I'm upset, but I can't stay away from her, I just can't.

"I know you do." I tell her. "I know you do regret everything you did with Robin, but what am I supposed to do ? I mean, regret doesn't erase those nights with him." I sigh.

She looks at me and grabs both my hands. "I know it does not. But I just want to know if you are willing to forgive me."

"Not now... I need some time and I'm not sure I ever will." She looks like I just stabbed her. "I am sorry, but I don't know what's going to happen. I mean... I wish I could forgive you right now, I really do... But, Regina, this is huge. I need to know what happened and we have the whole night to talk about that. I'm staying here tonight, I'll go tell Henry and my parents but, before, I need to know everything that happened between you and Robin."

She just nods and waits.

"I'm ready." I tell her. "Go ahead."

"The first night we talked a lot." She sounds like a mother reading a fairy tale to her children, even if this fairy tale is going to break me. "I had nobody to talk to about you and I and, that night, I desperately needed to talk and yell and whatever. I normally just spend time on my own... But I needed a friend. I told him everything... I told him about you and Henry, I told him how you appeared in my life and how we slowly fell in love. I started going there once in a while and, one night, out in the woods, he asked me about our wedding and I told him what you did, I told him that you did everything to make it the way I wanted it. Then he asked me about living in Storybrooke and I told him that, sometimes, I really missed the Enchanted Forest." She looks at me, but I have nothing to say, not for now. "I had even the chance to meet his wife, but she recognized me. She told him who I really was and what I did to her family and friends. I obviously did not recognize her, I have destroyed and murdered so many families and people in my life. She ran away, leaving me and Robin alone, in the woods. I actually thought he would revenge his wife and her family, but he did not.

-So, you're the Evil Queen- he said. I nodded and felt kind of ashamed by that title. He moved towards me and I thought he wanted to strangle me with his bare hands and I didn't have the time to move, so I just closed my eyes."

When she looks at me, I know that she's about to tell me what really happened between them. I'm not ready, I don't feel ready, but I need to know. "Go on." I tell her.

"I was surprised when I felt his lips against mine instead of his hands on my neck."

I don't know how to describe the way I feel right now, I don't know if I'm supposed to talk or what.

"Do somehthing." I tell her.

"What ?" She asks.

"I feel my hands getting warmer and we both know what this means." I explain. "I don't wanna hurt you again so, please, do something and stop it." I feel my heart racing and I'm sweating. I look over at her and start crying again, she hugs me and tries to calm me down.

"It'll be okay." She whispers in my ear. "I can't stop your magic, Emma. You can." I look at her and, when our eyes lock together, I feel my heart's rate slowing down a bit. "See ?" I start breathing again and feel grateful to have her by my side. I wonder why she decided to hug me, even if this afternoon her hug triggered me.

"I am sorry, Emma. I know that I am hurting you and you do not deserve this. I just want you to know one thing, it is not your fault. You did nothing wrong, I am mean, Emma. They call me the Evil Queen for a reason. _I am not cut off to be a wife_."

"Maybe you're not cut off to be a wife, but you surely are cut off to be** my** wife." I love that little smile on her face. Her mouth is slightly open and her eyes are almost glowing. This is what they mean when they say that our eyes reflect our soul, Regina's absolutely not mean.

"I didn't let him.

I mean, I kissed him back, but I didn't realize what I was doing. When I did, I pushed him away and ran back to you."

I know what she's talking about, I remember that day.

"I remember !" I yell. "You came to my office and I was alone... You were crying your heart out and I got really scared... The only thing you told me was :

-I love you so much, Emma. Please forgive me if I'm being a horrible wife.-

I didn't quite understand why in hell you would tell me something like that... But now I do.

What happened next ?" I'm too curious to let those nice words enchant me.

"I never went back again. I felt guilty and dirty. " She's staring at the floor.

"Is that it ? A kiss ?" I was expecting a lot more. And a lot worse, actually.

"Yes." She says. "I swear."


	8. Breathing

There is only one way for me to know if she's telling the truth or not, but I don't want her to know what I'm up to. I'm sure she would probably try and stop me, but I need to do this, for my own sake. I need to trust her again and I don't know how much time it'll take me to just be my old self again.

"I believe you." I tell her. "I still need some time, but thank you for being honest." This is what she wants to hear right now and I'm surely not lying. "I should go talk to Henry... He deserves to know that we're not splitting up. I'll ask him if he wants to have dinner with us, so we can talk, alright ?"

She nods. "I will fix the mess you made." We both laugh and I leave the house. I sit in my car for a while, looking at the key chain she gave me a few years ago. It's spherical, with a picture of Regina, Henry and I on one side and **-family is a queen's greatest strength**- on the other side. I have been alone my whole life, but now I'm used to having always somebody next to me and I'm surely not willing to lose her like this. When I get to my parents' place, I find mom sitting alone on the couch.

"Where are the boys ?" I ask her.

"Upstairs, playing video games. Henry's worried and dad's trying to make him stop from thinking."

She gets up and we decide to go walk outside, she knows I'm here to talk and we don't want Henry to hear what we have to talk about.

"So ?" She asks me.

"I... I ..." I stammer.

"You what ?"

"Mom." I begin. "I almost killed her."

She stares at me, her eyes wide open. "You did what ?! You forced me to leave my bow at home and you almost killed her yourself ?"

"I didn't mean to." She seems relieved. "She was explaining what happened and I got mad, like really mad and I-I... I don't know what happened." I remark, shacking again.

"Your power, you couldn't control it." She states.

"Yeah, I couldn't. I almost killed her, mom. Maybe I am the one to blame, maybe she's to one who needs to be protected from me, maybe I am the evil one. I was scared afterwards, I had to call Rumpelstiltskin, I didn't know what to do ! I'm not used to this kind of things... I don't belong in this world."

"It's normal to be scared when it comes to magic and you're not evil, dark people are never scared. Your power is connected to your feelings and when you're moved by very strong emotions, it can actually flee from your will. It's not your fault, you'll get to control it someday. You love her, Emma and the anger you experienced is completely normal. This kind of love makes you do things you would have never expected to be capable of." I can perceive tenderness in her voice. It's like her signature, tenderness. I like it... I didn't really like fairy tales as a kid, but whenever I thought about Snow White, I thought about a pretty young lady, almost clumsy because of her tenderness and her innocence. When I met her, when I got to know who she really was... Well, she surely knows how to be tender, but she's a badass. Clumsy is not an adjective I'd use to describe her.

"I can't lose her, mom." I whisper and start crying. "I just can't."

"You won't, honey. You're a warrior, fight for her. I just want you to be happy and I'll do anything in my power to see that smile on your face again. Take your time, I'm sure she'll be able to wait for you." She stops and grabs my hands. She's incredibly good at being a mother and I don't even understand how she does it. I mean, she hasn't had the chance to raise me, but she always knows what to do or what to say. She knows that sometimes I need my space, while other times I just want her to hug me, to make me know that she's by my side and that she'll always love me, no matter what. "You don't have to worry, princess. Dad and I love you and we'll accept whatever decision you are to make."

"I know you will." I tell her. I'm sure they will, they always do. "I'm staying at the mansion tonight, anyways... I need to keep an eye on Regina after what I did today. I'll take Henry home with me now and we'll talk to him during dinner... But I really don't think he should stay with us for the night."

"Me neither," She smiles. "He's staying with us." We quietly go back to her place and when I'm about to open the front door, she grabs my right arm.

"Emma." She whispers.

"What ?" I snap.

"Henry needs you."

"I know he does. That's why I am here right now." We open the door. When Henry sees me he runs towards me to hug me.

"Mom !" He says. I already know what he wants to ask.

"What about you come home for dinner and we talk ? You can come back here after dinner, alright ?" He happily nods and we head back home. When we get to the mansion, I'm surprised to see that the door is already where it belongs and that the house is back to normal. Regina is casually sitting on the couch and smiles when I mouth "Good job".

"Time for serious business." Henry states, while sitting next to Regina.

I take a deep breath and sit in front of them. "Henry, mama and I talked a lot today and we both agreed to keep fighting for our relationship and, above all, for our family. It took us several years to create what we have today and we are not willing to spend the rest of our lives separated. One day you'll understand why we chose not to give up, I'm sure you'll understand that it's going to be really hard and it's going to take us some time to be back to normality." I think I handed it pretty well, Henry seems satisfied and happy with my explanation, so I simply get up and head to the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Mom !" He calls out.

"Yeah ?" I say, while peeking out from behind the door.

"I wanna know what happened."

Oh shit. What do I do now ? I look at Regina and she's terrified.

"Regina.." I say, going back to living room. "Your turn now."

I know that this is going to be hard for both of them, but he deserves to know and we expected this kind of question. He's Henry, after all.

"Okay, Henry." Regina begins. I can see terror in her eyes. "There is absolutely no way for me to make this any easier, it hurt your mom, it hurt me and it's going to hurt you as well. " She looks at me and I nod, trying to support her. I can feel that disturbing knot I felt in my throat last night, when she told me. "I did something terrible and unforgivable. I went back to the Enchanted Forest a few times this year and I met someone."

He glares at her. "You cheated on her, didn't you ?"

She takes a deep breath. "I did, Henry."

He gets up and blurts out "The Evil Queen strikes again, good job" He storms out of the house and runs away.

Regina looks completely out of her mind. "Well, that went well." She says.

"Indeed." I get up to follow him but, when I find myself out in the street, I have no idea where he could be. I start wandering around, unsure where I should go. After a while, I decide to look for him where our "castle" once was. When I get there, I find him sitting on the ground, his legs crossed and his head between his arms. I sit next to him and place my arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, kid."


	9. Believing

**I'm sorry this is short, but it just came out like this ! Hope you guys keep liking the story and, please, send me your reviews !**

"You ? Sorry ? Why would you even feel the need to be sorry ? You're the victim and I know that you're suffering right now... " He says. He doesn't look at me, he just keeps staring at the ground.

"Henry, we'll be okay." It's so hard to even try to make him feel better. I know the only thing that could stop him from suffering would be telling him that we were just kidding, that it was a joke. I'm sorry to see that reality is hurting my own son, it's so unfair.

"How can you even think that you'll be okay ?" I love the way he thinks about me before himself. "You can't forgive her... This kind of wounds never heal. Mom, I'd like to say that I can't believe she did this to _you_... But I am not surprised at all ! I feel incredibly guilty." His voice is broken and his pain's hitting me like a bus.

"Why would you feel guilty ? It's not your fault."

"_I made you come here._" He looks at me now.

"I'm sorry, what ?"

"_I made you come here_. I wanted you to break the stupid curse and come be my mom... And I made you come here, kinda forcing you to stay with me. You fell in love with her and I knew I should have stopped you from falling in her trap. I thought she was different this time, she promised she would change after you broke the curse... But look where we are now ! She's the Evil Queen and her heart is too dark to change now. It was too dark to change when you first got here. I don't know how I could actually believe in what she said. She promised she would change, yeah... I believed her, even after everything I had been told. I knew what she'd done to our family, I knew how evil she was towards her kingdom... But I decided to believe in her anyways. I've never been that wrong." His look is almost sympathetic. He really feels guilty for what happened between Regina and I, but I'm pretty sure he didn't mean what he just said. We both know that Regina did change for us, she's not evil anymore. I don't know why he thinks that she didn't actually change, I mean... She did something humans do, it's actually pretty normal.

"Henry, mama slipped this time. _She made a mistake_, one little mistake, because she's human. One mistake doesn't make you evil, Henry. Do you remember when your grandmother was forced to kill Cora ? Did that thing make her evil ? She deserves a second chance and I'm willing to give it to her. This wound will eventually heal, the only problem is that I don't know how long it'll take me to trust her again.

Do you remember what you told us ? Our love being magic ? You were right, Henry._ Our love is magic_ and it makes us who we are. I'm not complete without you and mama."

He smiles, kind of reassured. "One mistake, huh ?" He asks, I nod. "Like... What kind of mistake ?"

I laugh. "A kiss. It was just a kiss, kid."

He breaths heavily. "Do you believe her ?"

"I do." I smile. "You taught me how to believe, remember ?"

He starts laughing and looks at me. "I almost had to kill myself to show you how to believe !"

He hugs me and buries his head in my chest. When I want to get up, I can't move, because he's holding me too tight. When he's finally ready to go back home he grabs my hand and holds it till we get there. When I open the door, Regina is in the kitchen staring at a glass of wine. She's lost in her thoughts and doesn't even notice our presence.

"I'd like to make a statement." Henry says. Regina looks like she just woke up. "Mom told me almost everything, I guess and I want you to know that even if she's willing to forgive you... I am not, not for now." He looks back at me. "I don't wanna have dinner with her, take me back to the Charmings' , please." He grabs his backpack and waits for me by the door.

Regina looks at me, "I'm having dinner with them too, I'll be back later." I walk towards her and whisper "You won't lose either of us." She smiles and grabs my right hand. He eyes are teary and it hurts so much to see her like this.

"I love you both." She says.

I nod and walk away, leaving her in the kitchen with her glass of wine. Driving back to my parents' place, I feel like my mind's flying in another world. It's unreal for me to imagine a life without her and I'm probably relying to much on her, maybe I became sorta weak now that I have both Henry and Regina, but I don't really care that much. I've spent my whole life on my own and, now, I finally have the chance to have a family, an amazing family... I'm not willing to let it go. I have spent twenty eight years of my life looking for happiness and I have it now. I can feel it, I can touch it and it's amazing. I can't lose this. I can't.


	10. Tripping

**I'm sorry guys this took me a long time, but my internet connection wasn't working ! I had the time to write the last chapters for this story, there are going to be fourteen chapters I believe... Hope you guys keep liking it, please let me know what you think about it !**

Emma and Henry have left the house almost half an hour ago and I am still staring at that glass of wine. I thought Henry would just accept the whole thing, but it went worse than I expected. I know he is behaving like the teenager he is and I get that he is just trying to protect her from the Evil Queen, but deep inside he perfectly knows that I am not evil, not anymore. I don't want to eat, I guess I will just wait for Emma to come back. I need to think about what I should do to regain both Emma and Henry's trust, because I need him as much as I need her. I slowly go back to the living room and sit on the couch. I take a picture from the coffee table and smile at its sight. It is a picture of Emma and Henry together, a few weeks after he got to Boston to bring her here. I remember how angry I was because of this picture. Emma's presence used to scare me to death, I thought Henry couldn't love the two of us unconditionally. I feel even worse than before, Henry's reaction completely shattered my heart and I am so confused right now I don't even notice Emma being right in front of me.

"Regina." She waves at me, maybe she understood that I am not actually here with my mind. "I'm back." She sits next to me. "You got so mad for this picture. I remember fighting over it !"

I laugh. "We used to fight over every single thing. I was scared when you were around ! You're like the first person after my mother to make me feel scared."

"Well, that's not very nice." She says, glaring at me.

"It is. You would never hurt me."

"I'm sorry it took me a long time." I look over at the clock and notice that she's been gone for almost two hours. "Henry was rather upset, he started crying and I talked to him."

"Did he cry because of me ?" I ask, almost schocked.

"No ! Well... Yeah. He cried because of the whole situation, not because of what you did. Regina, we are his parents. In his eyes we are meant to be, he thinks that, no matter what happens, we'll always be together. He told me that being apart is a waste of time."

I don't understand what she's talking about. "A waste of time..." I repeat. "And why's that ?"

"He's worried we'll eventually give up on us. He said that you already did, but he can't figure out why. He told me that he's sure that you still love me, but that you're probably feeling the pressure of our relationship. I think he's just scared we might split up and go back to hating each other the way we used to when he came to Boston." She doesn't seem to understand either.

"This doesn't make any sense. I did not give up on us." I state.

She's playing with her wedding ring, I'm glad she didn't take it off. "I know you didn't."

_"What if I forget everything ?" I ask mom, nervously._

_"Stop shacking, Emma ! I need to fix your hair and I can't if you keep moving. You won't forget a single thing and you'll be great."_

_I've been like this for more than two weeks and I think she might actually stab me right now. She holds me once again, trying to calm me down. "Emma, honey... Just relax and breathe. It's gonna be okay."_

_"But what if I trip ?"_

_"You won't trip, princess. You never do." She kisses my forehead and goes back to my hair. She's right, I never do._

_"Thanks, mom. For not killing me." I smile. "I hope your bow's still hidden somewhere."_

_She laughs. "Yeah, but guess who knows where it is"_

_She keeps working on my hair while I see dad coming in. I believe he has never seen me in a dress and, now, I am wearing the most beautiful white dress ever. I was supposed to wear my mother's dress, but we didn't have the chance to go to the Enchanted Forest to get it and it's probably destroyed anyways, so not having the beans didn't really matter. I was really upset when I was told that I couldn't wear it, because it was something I have been dreaming my whole life. As a kid, I didn't know who my parents were, but I kept imagining that, one day, I was going to have the chance to wear my mother's dress for my wedding. Today I'm not wearing her dress, but mine is magnificent anyways and the only thing I care about is having them next to me. I stand up and look at my father, who's staring at me, with his eyes covered in tears._

_"You look like the princess you are supposed to be." He hugs me and I'm trying so hard not to cry. When I was little, I was sure that nobody would cry at my wedding. I thought that having no parents meant that I couldn't have somebody next to me while walking down the aisle and that I was going to be alone in the dressing room. Today I'm here, with both my parents crying in front of me and I'm about to marry the love of my life. I couldn't be happier._

_"I need something old !" I suddenly yell. My parents glance at each other and nod._

_"There is something I meant to give you." Mom smiles. "Your dad gave it to me when we got married." She explains, handing me her green ring. _

_"My mom gave it to me and it means a lot for us." Dad says. "Miss Snow White here stole it from me and sold it... Our first adventure together was to get it back." _

_Mom places it on my finger and I find myself crying once again. _

_"I'm ready." I tell them._

_I haven't seen Regina in two days and I am super excited about seeing her again today. I wonder what she's going to wear, I have no clue. She doesn't know where we're getting married, it's a surprise, actually. She wanted to get married in the Enchanted Forest, but we can't because the beans are still not working. I decided to celebrate the ceremony out in the woods, to at least try to make her feel at home. I know she misses it sometimes and I just wanted to make today as special as I could. There are two carriages ready to pick us up, one at the mansion where Regina is and one here, at my parents' place, where I decided to spend my two last days without her. She chose to wait for me at the aisle, because she doesn't want to walk down the aisle on her own. I'm sitting here in this carriage with my dad in front of me and I'm getting really nervous. Mom is probably already there, the bride has to be late. When the carriage stops, I know that Regina will see me as soon as I get off, so I'm trying to look as calm as I could possibly look in a day like this one. Dad gets off from behind the carriage and I can hear everybody applause as he proceeds to open the door for me. He grabs my hand._

_"Don't worry princess." He whispers. _

_I spot Regina and see that she's crying. She's gorgeous and I suddenly feel not enough for her. Dad and I slowly start walking toward her and my heart's racing faster and faster. I can't take my eyes off my wife-to-be, I'm not used to seeing her in white._

_"Take good care of her." Dad says, while putting my hand in Regina's._

_"I will." _

_I look at her and can't stop smiling. She squeezes my hand and smiles back at me. "Thank you."_

_I nod and we both look at Mother Superior who's in front of us, to celebrate our wedding. _

_"We are here today to make two families become one, to erase all the pain born in the past, to grow happiness from the ashes of our ancient land. I was asked to make this as short as I could and, together with our beautiful bride Emma, I chose to erase a few parts of the common wedding speech." She smiles at me. "I believe you wrote your vows." _

_Regina faces me and grabs both my hands. "Emma," she takes a deep breath "I got scared when I realized what I was feeling for you. I recognized that warmth in my heart and that excitement whenever I happened to see you. My love for you is growing everyday and sometimes it's so big it makes it hard to breathe. Today I'm chosing you to be my better half, my one and only. I might even be the Evil Queen, but I am nothing without you. I promise I will always take care of you, because you make me whole."_

_I'm crying, but I don't even care about my make up right now._

_"Regina, you make me complete. You are the best part of me and you hold my heart in your hands." I smirk, causing everybody to laugh. "Figuratevely, obviously. I'm here today to make you my Queen, no matter what happened in my life, no matter how bad it was... Because you and Henry are my happy ending." _

_Henry's now next to us, holding a cushion with our rings on it. We both kiss Henry's forehead and take them. _

_"These rings symbolize endless love and commitment. Exchanging them means willing to commit to one another for your whole life, promising to take care of your significant other in sickness and in health, for richer for poor..."_

_Regina looks at me, grabs my left hand and gently places the ring where it belongs. "I love you." She whispers. I do the same with her ring and say "I love you." back._

_"I hereby pronounce you wife and wife." Mother Superior's words make me want to never stop from smiling, I grab Regina's face with the whole crowd clapping as a background and kiss her, knowing that she'll be the only person I'm going to kiss for my whole life. _

"You're still wearing your wedding ring." I tell her.

"Why wouldn't I ?" She looks at me. "You're wearing yours too."

I shrug. "I have no reason to take it off."

"Me neither and that's probably a big problem. We should go to bed now, it's pretty late and I believe neither of us slept well last night."

She gets up and walks upstairs, while I'm still here. There is one little thing I need to tell her, but I guess I'll accept what she said and wait till tomorrow to admit how I really feel. Tonight I'm sleeping alone and it's the first time this happens till the day we got married, it's so wrong. I change to my pajamas and lay on our bed, knowing I'll probably spend a few hours just staring at the roof. It's annoying, because I'm really tired tonight, but I just can't seem to be able to fall asleep. I guess I'll just spend the night thinking.


	11. Hoping

It's almost six p.m when I wake up, last night I had to grab another sleeping pill in order to sleep for a while. Today I have things that need to be done and I won't accomplish a single task if I'm sleepy. I walk downstairs to see that Regina's already there, holding her cup of coffee. I look at her and, somehow, get scared.

"The hell happened to you ?" I ask her.

"Couldn't sleep." She says.

"You could wake me up, you know ? It's basically dinner time."

"You looked peaceful." She smiles. "I didn't want to bother you."

"Did you sleep ?" I ask her, a little bit concerned.

"Yeah." She nods. "I woke up at about five."

"P.m ?"

She laughs. "No. I woke up at five a.m."

I walk toward her and grab her cup of coffee. "Now I have to go. I need some time on my own and I guess I'll just go take a walk, alright ?"She nods. "You get some sleep." I walk back upstairs and take a shower, change clothes and quitely look through Regina's stuff, I need to find her beans. I find a small box in her bedside table and grab three beans, you never know what you might need. When I get back downstairs, she's still in the kitchen, but I know she'll fall asleep sonner rather than later.

"I'll see you later." I tell her, before leaving. I walk towards the woods, hoping that the darkness and the fog will help me, nobody has to see what I'm doing. When I get to a hidden spot in the woods, I throw one of my beans to the ground and jump into the portal that comes after a while. I have no idea where I should go, so I just end up wandering around. I have never seen him and I have never even asked where he lives. I realize that this might be a big mistake, I'm looking for a guy and know nothing about him. This is stupid, I should really go back home.

"She's back." I overhear a woman saying.

"She can't be back." Another woman tells the first one. "No way !"

"I saw her once, about nine or ten months ago, but I never got to meet her again. She was wearing normal clothes and her hair was surprisingly short. I don't exaclty know why, but she was with my husband."

The second woman starts laughing and I can heart that they're moving again. "Let's get back to the pub, I don't want to talk about that monster."

I quietly follow them and find myself in front of a pub. I walk in and look for him, even if the only thing I'm looking for his a lion tattoo. When I finally spot him, I believe he recognizes me, because he gets up and walks toward me. When he is next to me, he grabs my arm.

"Quiet." He says. "Outside."

I nod and follow him outside.

"Emma ?" He asks.

"Yes."

"You are exaclty the way she described you." He tells me and smirks.

"What ? Pissed ? Angry ? Furious ?" I ask him. "And don't do that." I say, almost disgusted.

"She used the word -perfect- and she meant it."

"I don't care now. You kissed her."

"Indeed." I don't like the way he looks at me. I believe he does this with every single woman, he's looking at me as if I were meat. It's disgusting.

"Why ?" I ask him. "She's married and I basically just met your wife !" I yell.

"Calm down. I know. But when my wife told me who she really was... I don't know. I thought it was the right thing to do. I wasn't happy with my wife and all I wanted was to feel real happiness for once... I thought it would help her too, but she pushed me away and I never saw her again. I didn't feel that happiness... And I realized that I would have never felt it with her, because she belongs with you."

I look at him. I know what he means and I'm happy to know what Regina wasn't lying to me. "Does your wife know ?"

He nods. "She chose to forgive me. Well... She forced herself to. Telling people that her husband cheated on her with the Evil Queen would be... A disappointment. We have three kids and she didn't want that kind of shame on them."

"Shame ? She's just like any other woman in here."

"You didn't live in her kingdom, did you ?"

"I didn't, actually. I would have... But the curse didn't let me." I don't want to tell him who I am, it would make things too weird.

"Who are you ?" He asks.

I breath heavily. "I am Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter." I explain.

He closes his eyes and laughs. "You are the Saviour. The Evil Queen married the Saviour. Seriously ?" When I nod, he laughs again. "But you have to be like thirty years younger than her !"

"Nobody cares." I cut him off. "And you shouldn't either."

"Okay, listen. I am sorry for what happened. It meant nothing."

"I know, I just needed to..."

"Emma, run !" He yells at me. I move to turn around, but he grabs my right arm and starts running.

"What the hell are you doing ?!" I scream while running. His grip on my arm is getting tighter and I don't understand what's going on. "Robin, stop !" I yell again. I turn around to see what's going on and eventually decide to run even faster. "Ogres ! Oh shit !" We keep running and finally find a cave to hide in.

"What the hell ?!" I snap.

"Sorry, I didn't have enough time to explain. Ogres are too big for us right now." He says, while sitting down.

"Nevermind. What do we do now ?" I sit next to him.

"They won't let us go, Emma. They never get tired of waiting for food." He stares at the ground.

"I'm sorry, what ?"

"Ogres are more patient than they should be. They're not leaving us here. They'll just wait." He's still staring at the ground, his voice is broken.

"Well, where's your sword ? Or your bow, whatever." I ask him. I'm ready to fight if I have to, mom taught me where to hit ogres.

"I don't have them with me." He admits. "Now that the Ev... Regina's not here anymore, we normally don't need weapons."

"Great." I sigh. "Then what do we do ?"

He sadly looks at me. "We wait and hope that they find somebody to eat before they get to us."


	12. Whispering

**Guys, I know it took me a lot to post this chapter, but I have lots of things to study for school right now and I don't have that much time to write. Don't worry anyways, today I found some time to go on and I'll probably finish even the 13th chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it and, please, let me know what you think.**

She told me to go get some sleep, but I really don't think I'd be able to be quiet enough to sleep. I stand here, in the kitchen, quietly waiting for her to come back to me. She left almost thirty minutes ago and I'm still staring at where she was before walking away. I should probably take a shower, I look like a zombie, not being able to sleep surely isn't helping me. I walk upstairs and sit down on the bed before going in the bathroom. I close my eyes for a second and, when I open them, I realize that somebody left my bedside table's drawer open. I surely didn't, it makes me nervous to see it open. I look inside it and notice that the box with my beans is open as well, three beans are missing.

"Oh, crap." I say out loud. I can't believe she did this. I rapidly get up from my bed and change clothes, run downstairs, grab my purse and get to my car. I drive as fast as I can and, when I reach Snow's house, I start getting anxious. I climb the stairs almost running and ring the bell twice. When Snow finally opens the door, I don't understand if she's actually surprised to see me or if she's just angry.

"Regina, what are you.. "

"No time to explain." I cut her off. "Emma took my beans and I believe she went to the Enchanted Forest. We need to go get her, she might be in trouble, she doesn't know what it is like there."

She looks at me, her right hand still placed on the door. "She did what ?" She asks.

"She told me she needed some time to cool off and I thought she would just go take a walk, but my beans are missing." I explain.

"All of them ?"

"No, she took three of them. I have two left." She looks at me and runs back to her house.

"Snow, what the hell are you doing ? I'm not even kidding, you'd better come here right now !" I scream across the living room. This is making me mad, I don't understand why she's believing like this, I mean, I get that she's angry at me because of what I did, but we're talking about her daughter's safety here. Emma probably just wanted to confront Robin, but the Enchanted Forest is filled with dangers and right now she can't quite control her magic. I tried to teach her how to use it as self-defense, but she prefers using her gun and her fists when it comes to fighting. The problem is that bullets mean nothing in a place like our land. After a while I see her coming back, her bow in her right hand and a quiver in her left hand.

"Let's go." She says, while closing the door behind her back. I stare at her, I can't believe she didn't even tell David what happened. Maybe this way it's better, I surely don't want Henry to get upset because of this. We will fix this, Snow and I are quite powerful together. When we get to the woods I grab the little box from my purse and open it. Snow takes my hand while I throw the bean to the ground. We jump into the green light and I close my eyes, I'm about to go back to the Enchanted Forest and surely not for pleasure.

When we get there, I notice something pretty weird while looking at Snow.

"Snow, you... You look like your old self." I tell her.

She looks at her dress and then back at me. "You too, Evil Queen."

My jaw drops when I realize that I am wearing one of my favorite dresses and that my hair is surprisingly long. "Oh, I don't understand why. It never happened before." She laughs and touche her long braid.

"I kind of miss this hair, I should totally let it grow back." She says. "Where should we go ?" She asks.

"I have no idea. I can track her, anyways." I did the same thing when I wanted to find the beans that they were growing. We start following the yellow footsteps on the ground and we both almost freeze when we notice what's standing in front of us, where the footsteps end. Two big ogres are sitting in front of a big cave and I feel my heart stopping when I realize what those ogres are actually doing.

"Snow." I whisper. "I think they might be in the cave."

"What should we do ? The footsteps end right there." She looks extremely concerned. She's always been a pretty brave person, she has never been afraid of fighting, but today her daughter's life is in danger, saving her is a need we're sharing.

"I know, but it looks kind of weird. Robin knows that ogres don't let their food run away, I don't think he would hide there. They're probably powerless, no weapons at all." I don't know what to do, we can't make too much noise, because we have to think about what we should do before making any sound. "Let me figure out if they're actually hiding in there. Brace yourself, the ogres will probably see us."

I look at her and she instinctively grabs her bow and arrows. "If the ogres are focused on us, maybe Emma and Robin can run away from that cave and help us deal with those beasts."

I nod, that's exactly my plan. "Emma !" I start yelling. "Emma !" One of the ogres turns around to face me and that's when I realize that Emma and Robin are not hiding in the cave, the ogres already got them. I can see both of them right now, I believe the two ogres just grabbed them from the cave.

"Oh shit." I hear Snow saying. "What now ?"

The ogres are staring at us, one of them is holding Emma and the other one has Robin in his right hand. I'm not sure what to do, I can't use my magic on them, because killing them would mean having them squashing Emma and Robin while falling down.

"I have no idea." I admit.

"Regina !" I hear Emma shouting at me. At least she's still conscious. "Just kill them !"

"Snow, I can't." I whisper.

She looks rather defeated. "Me neither."


	13. Aiming

"Regina !" I hear Emma screaming. "What the hell are you doing ? I believe Robin just passed out !"

Snow keeps moving out of anxiety, she doesn't know what to do and she looks kind of frustrated. "Snow." I whisper. "You do know that we have to find a way to save her, don't you ?"

She stops for a while and looks at me. "Of course I do, but I'm afraid the ogre might squash her. We have to find a way to kill it and protect her at the same time. Don't you have a spell for that ? Like a magic shield or something ?"

I laugh quite loudly, "A protection spell ? Your ignorance when we talk about magic is almost hurting me. We could try one, maybe it'll work."

She sighs. "No time for your sarcasm now, Queen."

This makes me think a little, it's the first time she calls me "queen" without adding "evil" next to it. I'm surprised and rather pleased with her words. We both know that she would be a better queen than I have been for the past years, but being the queen makes me feel so good. Even if I am trying so hard to be a better person for Henry and Emma, the Evil Queen is something that still identifies me. It's not my old self, it's just me... Even if I'm not evil anymore.

"Let's do this." I answer, trying not to make her understand what I am thinking about. "Alright Emma" My turn to yell "I'm going to cast a protection spell on you and Snow here is going to shoot an arrow right in the ogre's eyes."

I see Emma nodding from a distance. "Are ogres deaf or what ?"

"Just blind, honey." Snow answers. "But they don't understand what we're talking about. I need you to stay put now, I'm not willing to hit you."

"Alright, let's go home."

After my spell on Emma, Snow aims for the ogre's eye and shoots it. The ogre suddenly falls down, making a loud noise. Snow and I both run towards Emma, who's still in the ogre's hand.

"Emma !" I find myself screaming again. "What the hell were you thinking ?" I hug her and smile when she kisses me.

"I just don't like it when people stand between the person I love and myself." She hugs Snow as well and looks back at the other ogre. "What about him ?" She asks me.

"The ogre ? Who the hell cares about the ogre ?"

Snow giggles a little. "I believe she was talking about Hood."

"Oh." Now I understand. "Who the hell cares about Hood ?"

"Regina ! We can't leave him here like this !" Emma yells at me. I believe sometimes she sees evil in me and she tries to somehow hide it, she yells at me like a mother would do to her child, like a reprimand.

"Of course we can. He's a grown up, he's lived here for his whole life, he should know that you're not supposed to go in the woods without a weapon." I tell her.

"He said they don't need weapons anymore." She explains.

"Why not ? The Enchanted Forest is full of predators and dangers." These people are so stupid, no wonder my soldiers could kill them so easily.

"He said they don't need them because you're not around anymore." She whispers, avoiding to look at my eyes.

"Well" I don't even know if I am actually surprised by this. "Then they shall pay for their carelessness."

They both look at me in disbelief. "We won't leave that poor guy there ! He'll surely die."

I sigh, I really don't care. "Alright. We kill the ogre and that's it."

"You're not that evil, after all." Snow tells me, smirking.

"She's not evil, mom. We already talked about it."

"Yeah, past is past, whatever. Can we just save him ?"

"Sure, Snow White." She still cannot accept me in her daughter's life. It took her a quite long time to even realize that my relationship with Emma was true and not just a fling or something... But she doesn't trust me, she can't forgive me for what I used to do in the Enchanted Forest and I honestly cannot blame her. I've been mean to her for my whole life, I wouldn't trust myself either. Emma's suffering a lot because of this, even if she desperately tries to hide it, she's been looking for her parents for twenty-eight years and she just needs to feel completely accepted by them. We both know that Snow is trying to agree to have me in her daughter's life but it's hard for her to forgive me and I am doing everything I can to make her understand that I am not that person anymore. I miserably failed this time, cheating on her daughter made every single progress I had previously made turn into ashes. We're back to the beginning.

"Sure." I nod. "The spell's on him. Do what you need to do."

She aims once again for the ogre's eyes and she doesn't miss it. "I'm so good." She whispers, giggling.

"And modest too." Emma laughs. She instinctively grabs my hand and looks at me before letting it go. "Oh... I'm sorry."

"Why ? What happened ?" I ask her, confused.

"I grabbed your hand." She tells me. "I'm not supposed to."

"It's okay. I mean, you know I'll be waiting for you whenever you're ready to come back to me. You can do whatever you feel like doing, I am here."

She smiles at me and walks towards Robin, who's know laying on the ground. "What do we do with him ?"

"We leave him here. There's nothing to worry about now. He'll be safe." I tell her.

"He's injured, we need to help him." Snow says, looking at me.

"It's so annoying to be on the good side. Do you do this with every wounded person you meet ?" I ask.

"Yes, we do. We're good people." I perfectly know where this is going, I'd better save myself.

"Alright, let's take him back with us." Maybe this is too much. "Rumpelstiltskin can help him."

Snow looks at me, impressed. "Well, yes. That is a great idea."

"I know. It came from me." I snap. I look in my purse for a bean and grab it. "We need to stick together. Somebody please grab Robin's hand."

I throw the bean to the ground and we somehow manage to jump into the green light, taking Robin to Storybrooke with us. I'm not exactly happy with him coming with us, but it was the only way to make Emma and Snow understand that I actually am a good person and I care about other people's health. I am trying to do everything in my power to gain Emma and Henry's trust back, maybe helping Hood will somehow help me too.


	14. Fixing

"What the hell ?" I yell, falling on the ground.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." I hear mom saying. "I can't support both of you."

"You okay, honey ?" Regina asks me, while offering her hand. I take it, glad to be helped.

"I'm good." I smile at her. I was kind of happy to see her back in the Enchanted Forest, I knew she would come to save me. It was rather weird to see her dressed... Like that, even because it was our first time together in the Enchanted Forest, I didn't know she would go back to her old self.

"Let's take him to Rumpelstiltskin, then." She says, while helping mom and I with Robin. We drag him till Mr Gold's shop and we wait for him to find a way to save him.

"Good morning dearie" He says, talking to Regina. "I thought you had stopped killing people."

"We shall see." She tells him, grinding her teeth. "He's not dead and I didn't hurt him in any way. The ogres did."

Mr Gold looks at Regina while we make Robin lay on the floor. "We know you can help him." I whisper.

"I thought you didn't want me to help him. Wouldn't his death be your victory ?" He asks me, smirking.

"Nobody's death could ever be my victory. I am not evil." I don't know why, but Regina looks like I just stabbed her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's alright." She says, looking at the ground. "Do what you need to do, I'll leave a bean here, give it to Robin when he wakes up." She tells Mr Gold, while walking back to the door.

"We're not going anywhere. We're staying here, next to him." Mom says.

I see Regina stopping for a while before turning around. "Oh, come on ! Stop it, please just stop it. Being a good person doesn't mean this. We freaking saved his life, we even brought him here, now I don't want to be there when he wakes up."

"Why ? Scared he might say something ?" Mom snaps at her.

The only thing I can see in Regina's eyes right now is rage, even if she's trying to control herself. "You're lucky I love your daughter." She says, before slamming the door behind her back.

"Mom, that was way too much. Robin already told me everything and she did too. Why can't you just trust her ?" I follow Regina's footsteps, leaving mom and Mr Gold alone with Robin.

"Regina !" I start yelling. She stops in the middle of the road and stares at me. "I'm sorry about what she said, I know you told me everything."

"Yeah, you had to go and ask him." She tells me.

"I believe I could doubt a little, couldn't I ?"

"Indeed." She lifts her chin to look at me. "But I don't understand why she can't just accept what you chose to believe. This is your life, why can't she just let you do what you want to do ?"

"She hasn't had the chance to parent me for my first 28 years," This situation is unreal and so difficult to explain. "She feels the need to protect me."

"You don't need to be protected !" She yells at me. "I am tired of her feeling the need to choose for you, I get that she's your mother and she gets to have an opinion, but this is just too much. You have to decide whether you're willing to forgive me or not, without letting her choose for you ! We both know that she doesn't like the idea of you and I being together, but we're married and she can't change that."

She turns around and walks away, leaving me in the middle of the road. She's right, I need to decide on my own, but mom has to stop interfering in our business. I need some time to think, I almost died today and I kept thinking about Henry and Regina... I can't leave them, I can't imagine my life without either of them.

"Regina !" I yell again. "Please, wait !"

"What Emma, what ? I need to go home and you should stay at your parents' place for a while."

"I love you, Regina." I tell her, grabbing her hand. "And I promise I'll think about coming back home without having my mom to interfere. I need some time, but nobody will decide for me."

She looks at me, with tears in her eyes. "I love you too." She says, before walking away.

I know that she hates to be seen as a weak person and she feels like shit whenever she cries in front of me.I can't stay here right now, so I walk back to Mr Gold's shop, finding him, my mother and Robin all sitting and talking together.

"Where did she go ?" Mom asks me.

"Home, we should go back home too." I tell her. "Use that bean to go back to the Enchanted Forest" I say, looking at Robin. I can't believe that this man created all this pain. He's just like anybody else, but he almost destroyed my family.

He nods and grabs the bean. "I'll see you again. Bye."

"I don't think you will." I tell him, staring at the door while he walks away.

"What happened ?" Mom asks me, grabbing my left arm.

"None of your business. Let's go back home, we need to talk." I snap at her.

"Yeah, yeah, magic always comes with a price, what's today's price ?" I ask Mr Gold.

"I'll talk to Regina about the price." He tells me, knowing she's the one who could possibly have something he needs.

Mom and I slowly walk back home and I can feel tension in her moves, even when she breathes.

"So, what are we going to talk about ?"

"It's rather simple. Regina and I need to fix our relationship on our own, without having anybody else to interfere, am I clear ?"

"Why ? Who's interfering ?"

"Are you serious ? You are !"

"Me ? Seriously ? I am not interfering, I know your relationship with her is not my business."

"Exactly, it's not ! But you keep judging her and talking shit about her. She doesn't deserve the way you're treating her, we already talked about what happened in your past. When we got married, you promised to act like it never happened and I believed you ! She chose to be a better person for Henry and I, because her love for us means everything to her, why can't you see how much she changed for our family ?" I am yelling again and I can feel my anger growing inside my chest.

"I can't act like it never happened, Emma ! It was a big, fat lie ! How can you forget something like what Regina did to me ?" She takes a deep breath, she's raising her voice, but she hates to yell."I'm aware that you love her and you perfectly know that I have never had problems with you liking another woman. But here we're not talking about any woman, it's Regina Mills, the woman who spent her life trying to kill me ! She killed my father, Emma. Her mother killed my mother ! How can I possibly forget that ? Please, tell me if, in your mind, there's a way to forgive somebody who tried repeatedly to ruin your life !"

"You promised you would have. I told you you didn't have to if it was too much, but you said you would have forgotten her." I have tears in my eyes. "I would have never forced you to forget what she did or to forgive her, but you chose to. Now I am paying for a promise you couldn't keep." My voice is broken, I can't really manage to talk clearly when I am crying my heart out.

We're standing in front of my parents' house, the lights are on and I can hear Henry and dad watching the tv. They don't know what happened today, I don't want to tell Henry, but dad needs to know what happened, he'll be pissed. I wipe away all the tears from my face and notice that mom's doing the same thing and this hurts me in a weird way. She looks at me and I look back at her,

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "I'm sorry, mom."

She looks at me and starts crying again, louder. "I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't want any of this to happen. I love you and I feel like I need to protect you, even if I perfectly know that you don't need to be protected. You're not used to having a mother and I am probably way too apprehensive, but I can't see you suffering. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy when I am with her, mom." I tell her, with a little smiling coming to life through the tears.

She smiles at me. "Then you should totally fix your marriage."


	15. Screaming

**#wicked is coming I AM SO FREAKING EXCITED.**

"There you are !" Henry says, while we enter the house. "I've been trying to call you."

"I'm sorry." I hug him. "I broke the phone last night, you know that I can't quite control myself when I get angry." He laughs, remembering the amount of objects I broke throughout the years. I feel bad about lying to him, but I don't want him to worry too much about the whole situation. I know he's upset because of what's happening between Regina and I and I really want him to feel safe.

"Did you talk to her ?" He asks me.

I nod. "I am trying to understand if I'll ever be able to forgive her, even if I don't doubt my feelings for her. I'm going to need some time, kid. I need to understand why she did that and I can accept it."

"Alright." He smiles at me. "Take your time, I'm sure she'll wait. Are you going there again ?"

"Yeah, I think we still need to talk." We sit on the couch and start playing video games together.

"Mom, you suck." He tells me, laughing.

"Oh, come on ! I'm not that bad !"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME, SNOW !" I hear dad screaming from the kitchen. "The ogres could have killed you all !"

"I was with Regina !" Mom replies. "She has her magic, they couldn't possibly kill us !"

I get up and walk to the kitchen. "Guys !" I yell, while opening the door. "What the hell ?"

Dad looks at me and whispers. "What is wrong with you ? The Enchanted Forest is full of dangers ! I get the need to see that man, but you could have told us !"

"I needed to see him on my own and we all know that you would have tried to stop me." I explain, trying to lower my voice. I didn't want Henry to know what happened today, he's going to ask for some kind of explanation and there's no way to hide the truth, he perfectly knows that there are no ogres in this world.

"You almost got killed !" He's screaming again.

"Yeah, but I am alive."

He sighs loudly. "You're just like your mother."

Mom looks at me and giggles. "No more Enchanted Forest on your own, alright ?"

I look at her in disbelief. "Mom, I am a grown up woman."

"So ? You still don't know that you shouldn't go there !" Now she's the one to scream.

I look at her, not knowing what to say. Dad is nodding in agreement. "She's right. You don't know how many little things could possibly kill you there."

"Alright, great. Let me be five again." I sigh.

"Emma, come on. You didn't grow up there, it's... This world might even look complicated, but the Enchanted Forest is a really dangerous place. You didn't get to spend your childhood there, so you can't quite understand." Mom is trying to help us calm down, but dad and I are not willing to let this go.

"Not my fault." I whisper, staring at them.

"Not mine either." Mom's voice sounds rather annoying.

"Oh, just shut up. I need to go talk to Regina." I walk back to the living room to talk to Henry.

"Hey, I'm going home now, I'll be back later... Don't wait for me. Do you need anything from home ?"

"Nope. Are you sleeping with her ?" He asks me, still playing his video game.

"What ? I... No, but I'll be back late !"

He smiles, noticing that my cheeks just turned red. "Have fun." He tells me, while I grab my jacket and keys. Driving back to the mansion feels incredibly weird tonight, it reminds me when we were still dating and I had to sneak out of the house to go and see her, because my parents didn't know about us. When I get there, I find Regina on the couch, it's clear that she's been crying, a lot.

"Hey." I know she doesn't want to be seen like this.

"Oh" She says, while trying to hide her tears. "I wasn't expecting you, I'm not... Don't look at me."

I find myself next to her on the couch, my arms around her. "It's okay." I whisper, while she cries even louder. "It's going to be fine, I promise."I feel my heart breaking while I try to wipe away her tears. We spend at least twenty minutes like this, just silently crying together. We're both trying to console one another, trying to be strong for our significant other.

But this is bigger than us.

"I'm sorry." She manages to say. "I love you so much." She starts crying again and I don't know what I should say. I feel the same about her and I don't think I'll ever stop feeling like this towards her. It feels so good to have her next to me, I can't lose this kind of love.

"I am trying." I tell her. "I love you, Regina and I always will. You broke my trust and I need to rebuild it in orer to be able to be with you again."

"I know and respect that. You have all the time you need, I'll wait for you." She looks at me and I feel butterflies in my stomach. "I need to talk to Henry."

"Maybe we can have lunch together tomorrow." I say, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, that would be great."

I smile at her. "I have this huge problem and I need to find a way to deal with it."

"And what is that ?"

"When we were talking last night I kept asking myself

_-Did she do that because she doesn't love me anymore ?-_

And I couldn't find a proper way to answer to that question. But today I nearly died, I knew there was no way for Robin and I to save ourselves, he was knocked out and the only thing I knew about ogres was that they're blind... How was I supposed to save myself ? But then i saw you. Standing there, fierce, with your black dress and your long hair, trying to find a way to save me. It was when I understood, because I really don't think you would have risked your own life to come and save me if you had somehow stopped loving me."

"I do love you." She says, while grabbing my hand. "I always have and I always will, Emma. Villains don't get a happy ending, but I did. I know I ruined the whole thing, but my happiness resides in my family. I can't lose you." She's starting to tear up again and I decide to go back to my parents' place. I don't know why I can't help but trust her. It's so weird, I am not able to explain my emotions anymore, it just feels right to believe her.


	16. Thinking

**This is probably the shortest chapter I have ever written, but I don't really care. There might be a few other chapters to go, I'm not really sure how many... Maybe two or three.**

_I am home alone again, Emma just went back to her parents' place and Henry is still not willing to see me, since I am the reason why Emma thought about getting a divorce, I believe. He has never accepted that even people like me can change and that I actually chose to change for him and for Emma as well. I know they will, eventually, come back home to me, but I feel incredibly lonely here, in the mansion, on my own. This house is too huge for one person and that was why I decided to adopt Henry at first place. I used to feel incredibly lonely, because the power I had wasn't enough and I felt exactly the same way back in the Enchanted Forest, it was horrible. I don't quite know what I should do right now, I don't know if Emma is expecting me to go find her or something, I feel so weak I can barely move. This situation is too wrong to be true. I wish I could go to bed and sleep and find Henry and Emma here, pretending it never happened. I wish I could go back to the first night I chose to go to the Enchanted Forest again and stop myself from making the biggest mistake I have ever made. I hate myself for that night, because I ruined my relationship with both Emma and Henry and I completely shattered and lost their trust. I wish I could fix what I did, but I think they both need some time to heal and there is nothing that I can do to help that. Emma knows that I love her and it's the only thing that matters right now, because I don't want her to ever doubt my feelings for her. I have never stopped loving her, she still gives me butterflies and she still gets my heart racing. It's something really weird, that I have never felt after David's death and I was sure I wasn't going to be able to love ever again, but here I am. Married to the love of my life, with and awesome son and a great life. I managed to ruin the whole thing, anyways, Henry's right._

_The Evil Queen strikes again._


	17. Accepting

**I am sorry about writing David instead of Daniel in my last chapter, I really didn't notice ! **

I was supposed to have lunch with Regina and Henry today, but I guess I'd better take my time away from Regina now that I have actually done everything that I needed to do. She doesn't know that I chose not to go with Henry today and she'll probably get really mad, but this needs to be done.

"Henry, come on, you're gonna be late !" I yell.

He comes running from upstairs, holding his backpack on his left hand. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I was reading."

"It's alright, kid. We have to leave now." I explain. He nods and takes his coat.

"You sure you're not coming ?"

"Yeah, I need my time now." He smiles and opens the door while I look for my car keys. "I can't find them, I don't remember where I put them." I say, while in the kitchen. "Found them !" I yell and then walk downstairs.

He seats next to me and I feel the need to tell him something. "Don't be rude, alright ? She's trying to be the better person here, you can help her, Henry." He doesn't answer and we spend the rest of the trip in complete silence. When we get in front of Granny's, I kiss him goodbye.

"Love ya." He says, before closing the car door behind his back.

"Love you, too." I whisper, knowing he won't be able to hear me. I drive back home, where I spend the rest of my day.

REGINA'S POV.

I obviously got here earlier than I was expected to. Henry and Emma are going to be here in any minute and I am way too nervous about meeting my own son and wife. I've always known that love makes us weak. It's my greatest weakness. I am sitting here because I can see the door and whoever comes inside, I want to be a little prepared when they get here and avoid being nervous or blushing. When the door opens, I see that Henry's coming in on his own, no sign of Emma. He sits in fronts of me with a huge smile.

"Hi mama." He says, still smiling at me.

"Hi, honey." I smile back at him, I can't help but feel endless joy while looking at him. "Where's mom ?" I ask him, curious.

"She chose to take her time away from you." He says, while I feel my eyes starting to tear up.

"Oh." I whisper, I knew this was going to happen some day, but I thought she would, at least, have the decency to tell me. "Alright." It's the only thing I'm able to say.

"Don't worry," He says, while grabbing both my hands. "She feels terrible about doing this too, but we all know that it's the right thing to do right now. She needs to figure out a few things, just give her what she needs."

"When did you get this wise ?" I ask him,

"I have a great family to teach me wisdom." He says. "Don't worry, mama. She does love you, a lot."

"I know she does, honey. And I love her too, I can't just stay here and wait for her to come back, can I ?"

"No, you can't ! We all know that she doesn't want to express her feelings and what she needs, but you have to keep showing her your love and commitment and I am going to help you with that. Let's start operation Swan."

I start laughing so loud I can hardly breathe. "Operation Swan ? Isn't it a little too cold to call it like that ?"

"Absolutely not ! Mom's surname's Swan and I guess you know that swans symbolize love. Now, we need to start. Think about something mom loves. Besides you and I, obviously."

I just can't help but love the way Henry's trying to fix our relationship.

"I don't know… Uhm… Roses, your mother loves red roses." I suddenly remember. I make a red roses appear in my hands and give it to Henry. "I gave her one the night I told her that I loved her for the first time and I still do that sometimes. You should give this one to her."

"Why don't you just make it appear in her hands or something ?" He asks, looking at the rose.

"Because you are the reason why we met, Henry. I know she's trying to start things again with me and I believe having you give her the first rose is the right thing to do." I explain, even if I don't know if he'll be able to understand what I am trying to say.

"Great idea, mama ! Now I should go back home, I have to go in the woods with gramps this afternoon !" He says, getting up and taking his backpack and the rose with him.

"Alright, let me take you home." I tell him, before going to pay for our lunch. We sit in my car and I drive to Emma's parents' house and I'm still a little nervous, even if I know that I won't get to see her. When I finally park the car in front of the Charmings' place, I can't help but look at her window. When Henry gets out of the car, I feel lonely, because I have nobody to go back home to. I spend a few minutes there, just thinking about what to do next.

_Seeing her like this is shattering my heart into thousands of pieces. She just can't stop crying and it makes me feel guilty and horrible at the same time._

"_We will fix this, honey, I promise." I kiss her on her forehead and put my arm around her shoulder. "We'll find a way, we always do."_

_She lifts her chin to look at me, her eyes are puffy and red, her faces is wet from all the crying. "Why is it so difficult ? I thought she understood that this is not a joke."_

"_I believe she's doing this because she finally understood that it is actually happening, she probably thought that I was just a fling." I tell her, touching lightly her cheeks._

"_How am I supposed to marry you if my mother hates you this much ?" She asks me, sobbing so hard it's difficult to distinguish her words. I don't know how exactly I am supposed to answer to this question, there's no way to make it any easier._

"_Listen to me._

_You don't have to marry me if you don't want to, nobody's forcing you. I understand that you love your family and that you can't marry me if they don't accept me in your life. I won't love you less if you don't say I do out loud. My feelings for you won't ever change, Emma. I love you so much and it's quite difficult for me to explain what you mean to me, I won't let you go if that's what you're asking to me. We can wait to get married, we can give her all the time she needs to get used to me… Because my world means nothing if you're not in it. I need you and I need Henry in order to be happy… I surely won't let Snow White get in my way." She looks at me and I'm hoping to be able to make her feel better, because this is not fair. Her mother hates me and she got mad when Emma told her that I had proposed and that we were getting married. Snow thought that Emma would easily get over me and that, maybe, she was just experimenting some stuff, but our love is true and everybody understood that we're meant to be._

_Everybody but Snow White._

"_I love you, Regina. _

_I love my family and they mean a lot to me, but I need them to respect and accept you too. You are the love of my life and I wish my mom would just understand that I am not fifteen anymore. You are my significant other and I can't lose you, because we're meant to end up together and I won't let her ruin everything. _

_I will marry you."_


	18. Losing

"Hey kid, how did lunch go ?" I ask Henry, while he rushes upstairs to go to the bathroom.

"Great !" He screams from the toilet, "I got something for ya !"

As he comes back downstairs, I'm ready to have my nice piece of cake, because he normally grabs some for me when he goes at Granny's, I'm rather surprised when he lends me a red rose.

"There you go." He says. I examine the rose, noticing a little engraving on its stem. It reads I love you, making me kinda smile.

"I guess mama said to give it to me." I tell him.

"Of course, why would I give you a rose ? Let me go back to my videogames, alright ?" I know what he's doing, I can recognize that face. He's somehow trying to help Regina but, knowing her, I don't think she actually needs to be helped, she's fluent in romanticism. I love the rose she gave me, because roses are our little thing, she's always given me lots of roses.

"Emma !" I hear Regina running behind me. "Emma, come on, stop, please, stop right there !" I wish I could stop here and listen to what she needs to tell me, but I can't. I know listening to her would mean feeling weak again and I won't let that happen. My feelings for her are way too powerful and they scare me, I can't. I just can't. I keep running, hoping I'll be faster than her. When I see purple and black smoke in front of me, I realize that she has something that will always make her win. She's suddenly in front of me, her eyes swollen and filled with tears. She places her hands on my shoulders, to stop me.

"_Emma. Please. Just listen to me, it won't take long." I look at her, I can't help but feel the need to listen to her, because it makes me sick to see her like this. She's suffering and I desperately need to understand what's haunting her._

"_Fine, go on." I tell her, trying to keep a straight face. She takes a step backward, but keeps staring at me in the eyes. _

"_This has been harder than I assumed it to be and I have to be honest with you, I wasn't expecting any of this to happen, not to me. I just thought it was okay to pretend nothing was happening, I wanted to be the evil one, you know ? I wanted to be careless and mean, the only important thing in my life was meant to be Henry. Then you came her and you turned my world upside down. I don't know how to say this, Emma. I wanted to get rid of you, but now I just can't imagine going a single day without you, because you bright up my world. I have never felt like this before." She stops for a while, not sure how to go on. She looks at me, she's broken from crying too much and I can't let her finish this speech._

"_Regina, stop, please. I can't… We can't." I can't look at her anymore and I am now staring at the ground._

"_I won't let you go without telling you the truth. I desperately need you to know this." She lifts my chin up with her left hand and I feel those butterflies in my stomach. She takes a deep breath, keeping her hand under my chin. Her face is covered in tears and I can't help but cry as well. _

"_I love you, Emma Swan."_

_I feel my heart stopping for a while, I just wish I could run away right now. _

"_I love you and I can't help it. I tried to pretend, I tried to make this fade away… But how am I supposed to run away from the love of my life ? I couldn't, Emma. I couldn't." She's not staring at me anymore._

"_Regina, this is wrong." I tell her, trying to stop myself from crying. _

"_Wrong ? Why ? Emma, just say you don't love me back and I'll let you go." She says and I can sense that she's shaking. _

"_Regina, I do love you. I love you with my whole heart, but we can't be together." I can see a huge smile forming on her face and it makes me want to kiss her. _

"_You do love me ?" She asks again. _

_I nod and I see that huge smile again. She opens her hands and a red rose appears between them. She hands it to me, shakily. I grab it and realize that I am blushing, while looking at it._

_I love you is engraved on the rose's stem. _

"_We're meant to end up together, Emma, you can't deny it." _

"_I know I can't, but maybe I can pretend I don't feel like this."_

"_But you do and it's not fair for you to deny it." _

_I can't stop looking at her eyes, they're almost… Magical. They make me feel safe and incredibly loved, I've waited my whole life for this kind of emotion. I know I'm standing in front of the love of my life and I don't want to let her go, it's not okay, I need her. She's standing in front of me, silently staring at me. When I finally raise my hands, it feels incredibly natural to place them on her cheeks and to kiss her. _

I know that his rose doesn't need water, Regina's roses don't need it, they can't die. I still have the first rose she gave me, a long time ago. I'm keeping it because it makes me smile whenever I see it. Having Regina in my life changed everything, she makes me feel complete. I can't let her go. I'm aware of what she did, but I can get over that. It was a little mistake, people make lots of mistake and I surely won't let our marriage sink because of a stupid and meaningless kiss. Regina is my wife and I can't lose her.

_I won't lose her._


	19. Setting

Emma's trying to make me go insane.

I swear she is.

I haven't seen her in ten days and I won't say that this is not affecting my life. It's making me crazy, actually. Henry comes here once a day and sometimes he sleeps here as well and this makes me feel better. I kept sending Emma roses and I am preparing one right now, I don't know what I should engrave on this one. I spend most of my time in my office, being in the mansion is way too painful. I hear my phone buzzing in my purse and, when I grab it, I'm surprised to see that it's a text from Henry.

"Meet me in the woods at 11 a.m, next to the well. We need to talk, mom doesn't know, she's kinda upset." I hate it when Henry texts me, because he always tries to tell me so many things and it gets confusing. It's 10.30 a.m right now, so I start getting ready and head to the woods, where I'll be waiting for Henry. I wonder what he has to tell me, even if I'm scared he might tell me that she chose to give up on us. When I get to the well, I decide to look inside it and spend the rest of the wait staring at it. I suddenly turn around when I hear footsteps approaching and immediately realize that who's walking behind my back can't be Henry.

"Hi, Regina." I was right, but this makes it impossible for me to move, or to talk.

"Emma." I manage to say. I can't believe that she's actually standing in front of me.

"How are you ?" She says and her smile takes my breath away.

"I… I am good, I guess. What about you ?" My voice is shaky and I can't help but feel incredibly nervous.

"I'm good." She tells me, still smiling. She's a couple of feet away from me, but I can sense her perfume anyways and it makes my heart race in my chest. "I'm actually nervous about this." She admits.

"You don't look nervous" I state. "I look nervous !"

She giggles a little but, afterwards, her smile slowly fades away. "I've had time to practice, I've had ten days to prepare for this."

"I guess you chose what to do about us." I tell her, regaining my self-control.

She nods. "I actually already knew what I wanted to do, but I needed some time to process the whole thing. It's kind of hard to say what I am about to tell you, Regina."

This is scary, I'm aware of what she's going to say, but I am not prepared. I have always thought that she was going to be able to forgive me, somehow, because what I did with Robin was a mistake and I will always regret it. I don't even want to look at her in the eyes, I thought she would miss me, I thought she would understand how much I mean to her. Her hands are shaking and I can't help but notice how cute she looks whenever she's nervous. What makes me feel sick is being aware that she's nervous because she's about to break my heart. I know that she still cares about me, anyways, but I have to admit that this is actually the best thing for her and for Henry as well. I can't be a wife, I can't be a mother… I'm way too evil to have a family. I have never deserved them, but they both make me so incredibly happy… I can't imagine a life without either of them.

"Alright." I know that my voice's trembling. "Go on, I'm ready."

"You're a terrible liar," She says, giggling.

"Maybe it's just that you always know when I'm lying. Doesn't matter, anyways… Just say it."

As she takes a deep breath I keep thinking of a song and I bet this is actually what she's thinking right now.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
>I'll be the one, if you want me to<br>Anywhere I would've followed you  
>Say something, I'm giving up on you<em>

And I am feeling so small  
>It was over my head<br>I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
>I'm still learning to love<br>Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
>I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you<br>Anywhere I would've followed you  
>Say something, I'm giving up on you<p>

And I will swallow my pride

_**You're the one that I love  
>And I'm saying goodbye<strong>_

"We can't go on like this, I'm tired and it's devastating." I feel every single word she says cutting my skin like a knife and my already weak heart starting to shatter into thousand pieces. This is so painful it's actually hard to breathe. I want to scream and run away, I feel like setting the whole forest on fire.


	20. Talking

**I know it's short, but I'll probably be updating this story very often now. It's almost done, anyways... I think I'll post two or three more chapters and then it'll be over ! Let me know what you think..**

I don't want to show how upset I am because of her decision, so I end up vanishing in a cloud of purple smoke. I am back in my office, hiding my face in my hands, shaking, trying desperately not to destroy the whole place. I can't believe she actually chose to break up with me, apparently our relationship wasn't that strong and a single kiss completely broke it. I'm staring at myself in a mirror, I'm a wreck, I surely do not look like the dreaded Evil Queen. My phone's ringing and I don't even need to look at it to understand that Emma's calling me. I don't want to talk to her, I don't want to see her… I can't look at her knowing that she doesn't want to be my wife anymore.

Is she going to ask me to sign divorce papers ?

I can't do that.

I can't sign a paper that makes our marriage end.

"Regina !" Emma's calling my name from behind my office's door. "I know you're there !"

Of course she does, where else could I be ? I decide to remain silent, she'll eventually give up and go away.

"You do know that I have the keys to this door ?" She says and, before I can even get up, she unlocks it.

"Regina, let me talk." She says and I can't even look at her in the eye.

"I don't want to listen to you, Emma. I don't want to know why you chose to give up on us and why we'll both be better off without one another. Because I don't believe that I'll be better off without you, I'm nothing if you're not by my side. So, please, don't say it. I'm not ready to hear that." I tell her and I know that my eyes are filled with tears.

"What do you think I wanted to tell you ?" She asks and I'm not sure how to answer.

"I don't really know.

I am not ready. I can't lose you… I know I screwed up, but I wasn't expecting any of this to happen. I knew it was wrong, but it meant nothing and I regret it every single day of my life." She starts laughing, but I don't understand why she finds this funny. "Why are you laughing ? Is my pain somehow funny ?"

She walks towards me and I feel my heart racing. "I wanted to meet you because I chose what to do with our marriage."

"I still don't understand why you were laughing." I am really confused now.

"Because you won't suffer for what I am about to say, Regina." She smiles at me and I feel a little relieved, even if I still don't know what her choice is. "I told you that there's no point in going on like this, so… I have a plan."

I stare at her with a puzzled look, which causes her to laugh again. She offers me her hand and I am more confused than I was before.

"Hi," She whispers. "My name's Emma Swan." Now I get it. She wants a new, fresh start.

"Oh." Now I have this grin on my face . "I'm Regina Mills, it's nice to meet you."

She looks at me and laughs so hard she has tears in her eyes. Hearing her laughing makes my heart warm up, even because I know that that laughter was caused by me. She hugs me tight, it's actually hard to breathe, but I won't ever let her go. When she pulls away, I feel somehow empty again. When our eyes meet, I feel it once again. That huge emotion that connects us, that feeling of endless power whenever she holds my hand.

_Call it magic, call it true_

_I call it magic when I'm with you_

_And I just got broken, broken into two_

_Still I call it magic, when I'm next to you_

She grabs both my hands and we spend at least twenty minutes that sharing the huge love that unites us. When she bends over I get really scared and agitated, I surely wasn't expecting any of this to happen. I don't know why, but I feel worried as I look at her approaching and her perfume is the only thing that I can smell. When her lips softly touch mine, I feel like every question I had was answered in a single second. My heart starts bouncing in my chest and I feel like crying out of happiness. This first kiss makes me complete, whole and I am not willing to let her go. My hands are on her waist, not letting her pull away, while she placed hers on my cheeks, as she always does. I missed kissing her so much, because whenever my lips touch hers, I know that she's mine and that she'll be mine for the rest of our life together.


	21. Falling

**I didn't want to upload this today... But I couldn't wait anymore :) The next one is going to be the last chapter for this story.**

Days are going by and I am getting happier and happier about my choice, because living with Regina makes everything more magical. Sometimes I wake up late at night and look at her for a few minutes, then go back to sleep, resting my head on her chest. It's amazing to look at her sleeping, she looks so peaceful and quiet, I love seeing her so calm and adorable. Regina's behaviour has improved a lot, she's kept the habit to give me roses every now and then and I love the way she casually makes them appear in my hands whenever we're apart. We're working on my magic, because we both realized that I am really powerful and I need to know how to control it, or I could hurt somebody else next time and neither of us wants that to happen. I will, eventually, find a way to control it, even if by now I can control it most of the time. Henry's feeling better as well, we all know that seeing us fighting everyday wasn't the best thing for him and he's happy to see us happy and in love like we were before that issues. Regina sometimes gets way too kind and available and it's extremely nice to see how effort she's putting in our relationship. We have even decided to use every Thursday night as a date night, just for me and her, because we need some alone time every now and then.

"Emma." I hear Regina calling me from downstairs.

"Yeah ?" I answer, still laying on our bed.

"Can you please come downstairs, honey ?" I love the way she calls me, it still gives me butterflies. When I get in front of her, I realize that there's something wrong.

"I know that Thursdays are our special nights together and I know that we started doing this only a couple of months ago… But I have work to do tonight and I won't be able to make it." Why would she tell me that she has work if she's the fucking mayor of the town. We both know that she can ditch it if she wants, so I guess there might be something up. This makes me upset, because she promised to be honest with me, but "work to do" means magic, maybe even going back to the Enchanted Forest. But to do what ?

"Alright." I tell her, before going back to our room. I can't believe she's already behaving like this, I was so sure she had finally understood what it meant to be married. She's back to all that mystery and I'm afraid she might be going back to the Enchanted Forest, but I need to understand why and when. She's been at home every single night and, whenever she was out, she was with me. What the hell is going on ? Maybe Henry knows what's wrong with Regina, I should probably call him and ask. I am looking for my phone when it goes off and, surprise, it's Henry.

"Hey kid."  
>"Hey mom ! Mama said she has lots of paperwork to do in her office tonight and grams and gramps said we're having dinner all together, are you coming ? Please !"<p>

Maybe the whole thing with Regina is just me being paranoid… Even because Henry would notice and he would begin with his operation-thing and, since he hasn't begun yet, it's just my mind playing some sick games. "Yes, sure thing."

"Great ! Love you !" He hangs up, without letting me answer back. I hear the front door closing downstairs and I can't stop wondering where she's going. Maybe she actually has work to do, or maybe she's going back to Robin… But why ? I've tried my best to make her happy and I thought we were okay now… What did I do wrong this time ? Why isn't our marriage working ?

"Sorry, forgot to tell you. See you in front grams and gramps' place at 6p.m" Henry just texted me.

Oh, he remembered to tell me where I am supposed to go. It's almost six p.m, so I'd better start getting ready, even if I am not really in the mood of going out. The only thing that makes we want to get up is knowing that I'll be spending the night with Henry and my parents, a little fun never hurt me. I get changed and put a little bit of make up on, look for my keys and drive to my parents' place. They're already downstairs, waiting for me.

"Hey there." Dad tells me, "You look beautiful."

I smile at him and hug both him and mom. Henry hands me his backpack "Put it in your car, mom !" I nod and put it in the back of my car.

"Are we driving there ?"

"Nope." Mom tells me. "It's warm, let's walk to Granny's." She's so weird sometimes and she likes to take long walks with dad.

"Alright." I tell her. Henry talks about what he did with dad all day long and I am really happy to see how much he loves spending time with him. I don't quite know if I'm okay with the whole sword-thing… But I guess I'll get used to it. When we get in front of the tower clock, everything seems… Darker.

"Where are the lights here ?" I start asking, but I can't get to the end of my sentence, because a weird and bright purple light almost blinds me. When I get to realize what's going on, I can only see thousands of red roses laying on the ground, falling from the sky and Regina standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here ?" I ask her, as she walks towards me. She's wearing an amazing dress, I actually believe this one might be from the queen's wardrobe, it's black and red and she's wearing black high heels. She's stunning, as always.

"I had an idea for tonight's date, but I couldn't do it if you knew what was up…" She says, smiling.

"I don't understand." I am really confused.

"Let me explain." She's now in front of me, holding the last red rose that fell from the night sky. "I have been thinking about this since before the little issue we had a few months ago, but I haven't had the chance to do it. I guess you remember that when we got married, six years ago, it wasn't legal for two women to get married, correct ?"

I nod, maybe understanding where this is going.

"Well, I understood during these months, that my love for you is unsinkable, it's something magical, something that I never felt before meeting you. You still give me butterflies and I get agitated every Thursday night, it always feels like our first date. Whenever I look at you, I feel complete, I feel whole, Emma. When we were apart, I felt empty and I knew that there was something missing, exactly the way I felt before you gifted me with Henry. You gave me the best thing anybody has ever given me and you are, now, making me the happiest person alive.

I want our love, I want our marriage, to be legal. So… Here's why I came here tonight, and even why every single person of this town is here, next to us."

One last red rose falls from the sky, right in my hand, as Regina kneels down in front of me. I have tears in my eyes and my heart is bouncing in my chest.

"Emma Swan, will you marry me ?" As she says those magical words, I feel my heart bouncing in my chest and I don't know if I can speak right now. This was unexpected and I was so mad at her because I thought that she was lying to me…. And now I feel so overwhelmed, she's making me feel so important.

_And if you were to ask me_

_after all that we've been through_

_"still believe in magic ?"_

_well, **yes I do**._


	22. Feeling

_And if you were to ask me_

_After all that we've been through_

"_Still believe in magic ?"_

_Well, yes I do._

"Yes, yes I will." I hear myself saying, without thinking about it twice. I see a huge smile appear on her face and her eyes light up in pure joy. She hugs me tight and I can feel that magical connection she was talking about before. It's so weird to finally get to understand what "true love" means, I never thought I'd eventually get to find it. My childhood was way too troubled to make me believe that somebody would actually love me after all, but here I am, standing in front of my soul mate.

"I love you." I whisper to her ear, knowing that she's probably blushing right now. Everybody around us is clapping and cheering up for Regina's proposal (and for my yes as well) and, as I watch Henry, I see pride in his eyes, he knew we would make it through this storm. We all go have dinner at Granny's and it's almost like a weird engagement party, with our family and all our friends and it's awesome. Mom and dad are talking with Regina and it's rather cute to see them finally getting along, because it was annoying to have to see them fighting all the time over some random thing one of them would do. Regina told me that she wants to set up the wedding this time, because she wants it to be a surprise and that I'll only need to get dressed and put a little make up on… She'll do the rest.

The proposal was almost two months ago, I'm worried, but it's okay. I don't really care about where we're going to celebrate it or about what we're going to eat, or what color the flowers will be. I even had the courage to tell her that she can wear black, if she feels like doing it. I mean, last time she felt almost forced to wear white, because she was still trying to make amend for everything that she did back in the Enchanted Forest, but that was six years ago, she can be whoever she wants to be. Black is her color and I won't stop her from wearing it if she wants to. She told me that she doesn't want to wait too much to get married again and that's probably why she's almost never at home, who knows what she's setting up. I know she likes details and perfection and I am really curious to find out what our wedding will look like. I love our first one, maybe because I was the one to choose everything and I wonder if I'll love Regina's taste in this one. I actually love that she's getting the chance to put a little of herself in the ceremony, because I wouldn't even have an idea for this one. Tomorrow's the big day and I am staying at my parents' place for the night, because we can't see one another before the ceremony. I am sitting on my bed, staring at my beautiful dress, I can't believe I get to wear my mother's wedding dress this time, it makes me kinda emotional. She had tears in her eyes when she gave it to me and she obviously couldn't help herself and felt the need to tell me that the day she wore it, was even the day Regina told her and dad that she was going to destroy their happiness.  
>Fun fact: the Evil Queen is now <em>their daughter's <em>happiness.

A knock on the door wakes me from my thoughts. "Come in." I'm surprise to see that who's standing on the doorway is not my mother, but my dad.

"Hey, princess." He says, smiling at me.

"Hi dad." He knows that I am way too nervous about tomorrow.

"Ready for your big day ? You should be used to weddings, shouldn't you ?" He giggles and I can't help but feel lucky about having found them.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to Regina wearing a wedding dress. I know you perfectly get the feeling, she's amazingly beautiful with whatever she wears, but the whole wedding-atmosphere makes it all more perfect. I'm so happy about marrying her again, I wish I could do this every year. It reminds me how special she is and how lucky I am to have her by my side." I smile, feeling my heart flutter.

"I know the feeling." He sits next to me, "and I am proud of you for what you did. Fighting for your marriage was the right thing to do, Emma. I don't think you'll ever regret this decision. It's amazing to see how happy she makes you ! "

We spend a few minutes just staring at mom's wedding dress, because it gives different emotions to the two of us and it's extraordinary what a simple dress can do. I think I might even be ready for tomorrow.

Who am I kidding ?

She will always get my heart racing.

**I changed my mind while writing this chapter, I felt the need to have a single chapter talking about Regina and Emma's second wedding. So... the next one will be the last one ! Stay tuned.**


	23. Charming

The big day is finally here and I didn't get a second of sleep. I'm not even tired, I can't sit down and I keep walking back and forth in this little bedroom. I easily got used to Regina's love for large rooms and this bedroom seems way too tight to contain my anxiety and excitement. Henry is with Regina and I wonder if she feels the same way or if she managed to be calm and simply enjoy the day.

"Emma !" I hear mom yelling from downstairs. "You should come here and eat something, we don't want you to faint in front of the aisle."

She's right, I should have breakfast, even if I have this huge knot on my stomach. "Coming !"

I think mom doesn't remember what it feels like to get married, because she made a whole buffet and she looks quite proud of it. "There you go." She says, handing me an empty plate. "Eat whatever you feel like eating."

"You're crazy." I comment and decide to have a couple of pancakes with raspberries. "You definitely are out of your mind."

When she starts giggling, I realize she might know what Regina set up for today, but I don't really feel like asking. I know mom can't keep secrets and Regina wanted this to be a surprise, asking now would mean already knowing what's gonna happen.

"Are you excited ?" She asks, but I don't need to answer, because my hands are already shacking. "It's going to be fine, don't worry." She says and her soft voice calms me down, for a while. When I'm done with my breakfast I sit on the couch before going upstairs to get ready and a fresh red rose appears in my hands.

"I'll be waiting for you." Is engraved on it and, once again, I feel my heart bouncing in my chest. I take the rose upstairs with me and leave it on the top of my bed while I get dressed. Mom comes with me to help me out and she starts crying as I turn around to look at myself in the mirror. Dad is here as well, now, and he's trying so bad to hide his tears, but he eventually lets them go when mom hugs him.

"Come on, it's not even the first time." I tell them, jokingly.

"Yeah, but you're wearing my old dress and… It's amazing, I never thought I'd be able to see my daughter wearing that. It's weird to know that I thought it had been destroyed during the curse, but Regina found a way to bring it back and I'll be forever thankful for that… This was a great gift." Mom explains to me, before taking me to the bathroom to help me with my hair. I know nothing about today and Regina asked my parents to blindfold me while we get to the ceremony location and this scares me a little bit. When I finally get to sit in the carriage, I start getting really nervous. I'm alone with dad and he keeps holding my hand and I don't want him to ever let me go, but when the carriage stops, he kisses me in the forehead and helps me get out without violently falling to the ground.

"We're not there yet." He says and I wonder if they're going to make me walk, because I don't think I can walk blindfolded while wearing high heels. It's when I hear a familiar noise that I realize where he's taking me. He hold my hand tight, before saying. "Jump !" And, for a minute, I can't feel the ground under my feet.

"Are we where I think we are ?" I ask him, as soon as my feet touch the ground.

"I don't know." He says, while he takes the cloth off my eyes. "Are we ?"

My jaw drops as soon as I see what's around me. It's amazing, there's this little marble gazebo covered in violet and light blue flowers and the giant windows look like the stained glass windows that are normally in big churches. When I finally decide to look in front of me, I see a gorgeous Regina smiling at me from across the enormous room. My heart skips a beat, as always, but I don't think I could be happier. "What is this place ?"

"It's where your mother and I got married. Regina insisted on having this place for your wedding." Dad explains, as we start walking towards the gazebo arm in arm. When we get in front of Regina, dad takes my hand to place it in Regina's and says :

"You made mistakes in your life and today, I'm giving you my daughter's hand and my trust, once again. Today, we leave our past behind, to create a new, beautiful future." He turns around to face the crowd. "_The Evil Queen is dead, long live the Charming Queen._"

Regina has tears in her eyes as she thanks dad and the whole crowd is clapping because of his choice to completely forgive everything that Regina did to them and to me as well. She grabs my hands and takes a deep breath before smiling at me.

"I'm here again today, to remind every single person in this land and in every other land, that true love can overcome everything we happen to go through. Difficult times go by and we are willing to forget them and prepare ourselves for happiness and joy." Blue fairy smiles at us, enjoying having the chance to marry us again. "We all know that our dear Emma doesn't like long ceremonies and we all agreed to make this short, let's start with your vows."

I am the first one to begin this time and I'm scared I might forget what I prepared. "Regina, yesterday I was talking to my dad and telling him that I would marry you every day, if I could. Then I realized that marrying you every single day of my life would probably kill me, because you still get my heart racing. I look at you and see everything I've always wanted, my significant other, my soul mate, my heart. I was scared I might lose you, but I couldn't let that happen, because I'm no savior if you're not by my side."

My voice is broken and my eyes are full of tears and it's amazing to see that Regina feels the exact same way, but she desperately tries to hide it.

"Emma, I've been stubborn and selfish, for my whole life. I made lots of mistakes in the past, but what I did to you is the one I regret the most, because it could have cost me my family, the most important thing I've ever had. You started giving me butterflies deep inside the moment I saw you the first time. You make me who I am, you make me a better person, you make me feel worth enough. Henry and you are the most beautiful things in the whole world and I won't let anybody take either of you away from me. Marrying you is the best thing I've ever done and I will always

_**Fight for us."**_

**Guys, we got to the end. It breaks my heart to publish this chapter, because I really loved writing this story. Anyways, I started a new SwanQueen fanfiction, if you want to try and read it...**

**Thank every single one of you for reading and reviewing this fanfiction.**


End file.
